


They don't need to understand

by Everwinter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Fuck Logic, Gangs, M/M, Parkour, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: Иногда для полетов не обязательно иметь крылья. Иногда для счастья не обязательно, чтобы окружающие тебя понимали. Достаточно лишь одного человека и крыльев за спиной. Ведь им не понять этого...





	They don't need to understand

**Author's Note:**

> Изначальная работа была написана на Haikyuu!! Ship Wars 3.0  
> Это - переписанный и дополненный вариант, каким он планировался с самого начала.  
> Посвящается моей прекрасной команде, всем вам.

Жаркое марево окутало город, давило на плечи. Но даже в такую жару люди сновали торопливо и деловито, похожие на муравьев, насквозь занятых своими делами.   
      Асахи утер лоб, выдохнул. Вот сейчас бы в бассейн. Но тренер недвусмысленно дал понять, что тренировки-тренировками, а отдыхать тоже надо. Особенно после победы на прошлом соревновании. Асахи не спорил. Он вообще не привык спорить с тренером или вообще с кем-либо вышестоящим.   
      -Все мороженое мира не спасет от такой жары, - вздохнул Сугавара, - Разве что нырнуть в него, как в бассейн.   
      -Получить переохлаждение и гарантировано заболеть, - добавил Даичи в тон. Сугавара скорчил рожу.  
      -Зануда.   
      Они перебрасывались шутками до самой остановки. Многочисленные машины поднимали пыль, выдыхали клубы дыма в воздух. Смог висел душным облаком.   
      Асахи в очередной раз пожалел, что поддался на уговоры и пошел-таки в университет.Причины для сожалений находились каждый день, в приличном количестве, но всякий раз они были мелкими, незначительными, и тут же забывались. Асахи выискивал эти мелочи и недостатки по инерции, все еще не до конца веря в то, что дал себя уболтать. Теперь он – студент. Второй год как. Будущий инженер. Жуть какая, как бы самому в это поверить.   
      Асахи лениво размышлял, что в городе жара переносится тяжелее: душный спертый воздух и тонны металла и камня вокруг превращались в духовку и даже дуновения редкого ветра были до жестокого горячими.   
      Впрочем, были и те, кому жара была нипочем.  
      Из боковой улочки выбежала многоголосая шумная толпа, рассыпалась по улице и понеслась потоком через дорогу, наперерез машинам. В основном это были парни от пятнадцати до тридцати. Асахи по черным курткам, завязанным на поясе, опознал банду Карасуно.   
      Таких банд было несколько по всему городу. Рядом с университетом обычно тусовались Карасуно и Некома, и условное перемирие не мешало им устраивать разборки, как только выдавался случай. Впрочем, потасовки и постоянный шум были единственными проблемами от подобных банд, потому их и терпели.   
      Даичи цыкнул сквозь зубы.   
      -Нечем им заняться. И сами убьются и другим проблемы обеспечат.   
      Суга ухмыльнулся, толкнул его в плечо.  
      -Да ты просто завидуешь. Признайся, носиться по городу в поисках приключений на свою задницу куда интереснее, чем торчать в четырех стенах с домашкой в обнимку.   
      -Да я лучше поскучаю, - возразил Даичи, - Мне на крышах делать нечего, летать только Карасуно умеют.   
      Асахи слушал перепалку друзей краем уха, залипнув на мчавшихся стрелой бегунов. Один из них затормозил, махнул отстающим рукой. Он был невысоким, но крепко сбитым. Волосы стояли дыбом, прядь в челке - высветлена. Он смахивал на воробья: мелкого, быстрого, нахального и живого.   
      Асахи вздрогнул, встретившись с бегуном взглядом.   
      У него были темные, непрозрачные глаза.   
      Бегун задорно усмехнулся, подмигнул Асахи. Тот фыркнул, отвернулся. Щеки почему-то горели. Даичи с Сугой о чем-то спорили, не обращая на друга внимания, и Асахи обернулся снова, скосил взгляд, но последние из Карасуно уже исчезли, растворившись в бесконечных узких улочках, словно их и не было.   
      Асахи знал, что потом, в этих узких улочках они будут карабкаться едва ли не по стенам, выискивая мельчайшие щели и выступы, выбираться на крыши. Видел как-то.  
      Автобус остановился у остановки, распахнул дверь. Асахи порадовался, что пришел полупустой. Редкая удача. Он прислонился лбом к горячему стеклу, длинно выдохнул. Банды стремились хотя бы незначительно отличаться от других, носили какие-то опознавательные знаки. Вороны Карасуно предпочитали черную одежду, куртки таскали даже летом. Полы взметались на прыжках, действительно похоже на вороньи крылья.   
      И Сугавара был прав. Многие этим бандам чертовски завидовали. И Асахи, как бы ни отпирался, тоже. 

***

  
      Асахи понял, что ему категорически не нравятся большие города ночью. Нет, идея прогуляться и развеяться была неплохой, но на предложение Сугавары пойти в клуб соглашаться явно не стоило. Асахи подобные места не любил и сбежал при первой же возможности.   
      Впрочем, идти одному по ночному городу тоже была так себе идея.   
      -Хей! –прозвучало откуда-то сверху. Асахи вздрогнул, задрал голову, зашарил взглядом. На закрытом балконе сидел невесть как попавший туда парень.   
      -Ты кто? Чего надо?  
      Верхолаз хмыкнул и одним движением передвинулся на другой край перил, попадая в свет фонарей. Взгляд сразу зацепился за высветленную прядь и Асахи узнал бегуна, виденного днем.   
      -Как тебя зовут? - спросил давешний экстремал, склоняя голову на бок, что окончательно делало его похожим на любопытного воробья. Асахи больше всего хотелось торопливо сбежать. Он не любил таких людей. Он вообще старался держаться подальше от всего, что могло создать проблемы, а все банды города сами по себе являлись ходячими проблемами. Они создавали хаос, рушили привычный порядок, выбивали из колеи одним своим появлением. Шумные, дикие, дурные. Сколько их гибло, лазая по крышам или по поездам? От неудачных прыжков, трюков, под колесами машин. Адреналин им дорого обходился. Асахи презирал их за это стремление к экстриму, сомнительным радостям. В каком-то смысле он их даже ненавидел за этот бесконечный хаос и постоянный источник паршивых новостей. Он был на сто процентов уверен, что эти психи либо поголовно бухают, либо наркоманы. Как-то исторически сложилось, что подобные группы "смертников" были неразрывно связаны с наркотой, дешёвым дурманом и сомнительным весельем. Начавшись как обычные банды из школ и университетов, разборки которых обычно сводились к тому, кто главный на районе, они давно вышли за пределы школ и теперь шумели по своему городу. Люди в группах состояли разные, случалось тоже всякое. Полиция к таким группировкам относилась с опаской, все советовали держаться от них подальше.  
      Но Асахи остался на месте.   
      -Адзумане Асахи.  
      Парень ухмыльнулся задорно и почти хищно. Он легко оттолкнулся от металлических прутьев и полетел вниз. Асахи похолодел. Второй этаж, но этого же достаточно, чтобы поломать что-нибудь.  
      Парень мягко приземлился и ушел в перекат. Он встал, отряхнулся и протянул руку замершему Асахи.   
      -Нишиноя Юу. Для друзей - Ноя.  
      Асахи несколько мгновений смотрел на протянутую ладонь. Самую обычную: светлую, с мозолями и мелкими шрамами. Разве что по-девичьи маленькую, с тонкими пальцами. Асахи пожал ее аккуратно, боясь раздавить, но Ноя ответил крепким рукопожатием – на предплечье заходили жилы – и Асахи мигом вспомнил, что эта самая ладонь наверняка не раз удерживала своего хозяина над пропастью, или подбрасывала ввысь.   
      -Ты чего тут в такое время? – спрашивает Ноя. Он смотрит в упор, почти не моргая и Асахи тушуется под этим взглядом. Обязательно так пялиться?  
      -Домой шел, - бубнит он.  
      -Не хочешь прогуляться? – улыбается Ноя.   
      Ночью? С экстремалом из банды? Нет, спасибо.  
      -Э, я лучше домой. Спать охота, - Асахи попытался зевнуть поубедительнее, но получилось плохо. Нишиноя фыркнул.  
      -Что ж ты шастаешь по ночам, если спать охота? – спросил он.   
      Асахи не ответил и поторопился сбежать. Ноя сунул руки в карманы и смотрел ему вослед с интересом. Асахи старался не оглядываться, но его догнал голос экстремала:  
      -А ты куда?  
      В смысле?  
      Асахи обернулся, ответил:  
      -Домой.   
      -Я бы на твоем месте туда не шел.   
      -Почему? – насторожился Асахи.  
      -Там Некома разборки сегодня устроили.   
      Асахи застонал.  
      -И как мне теперь домой попасть?  
      -Другими путями. Я могу провести. Бегать по крышам не придется, - со смехом ответил Ноя на подозрительный взгляд.  
      -Ладно, - протянул Асахи, и нащупал в кармане телефон. Если что – хоть сигнал сбросит.   
      Шли молча. Ноя, узнав адрес, повел Асахи куда-то в обход, по улочкам, вдали от магистрали. Руки не тянул, шутить не пытался, вел себя абсолютно прилично, только изредка мурлыкал что-то под нос.   
      -Я бы вообще тебе советовал не бродить ночами в этом районе, - сказал Ноя, словно продолжал только что прерванный разговор.   
      -Почему? Твои друзья будут против? – спросил Асахи и прикусил язык. Нашел, что спрашивать.  
      -«Мои друзья» тут вообще редко бывают ночью, - усмехнулся Ноя, но тут же нахмурился, - И «не друзья» тоже. Потому тебе стоит быть осторожнее. Мы просто любим побегать и пошуметь, но есть и те, кто любит бегать исключительно за случайными прохожими, а шуметь не любит вообще.   
      Асахи не сразу понял, что Ноя имеет в виду обычные банды, которые занимались гоп-стопом. Их и вправду стоило опасаться. Впрочем, он пока не слишком понимал, как отличить одних от других, да и… разве Карасуно и им подобные не были именно такими?  
      Асахи помучился, но, краснея и запинаясь, все же рискнул задать волнующий вопрос:  
      -А вы ничем таким не занимаетесь?  
      Ноя рассмеялся.  
      -А ты и вправду нас всех бандитами считаешь! – он снова уставился на Асахи, не отводил взгляд, - Мы летаем. Это единственное, за что нас не любят.  
      А еще за постоянный шум, драки и отсутствие спокойной жизни в принципе.   
      -Обычным людям не понять, - мечтательно протянул Ноя, окинув взглядом высотку, мимо которой они проходили, - Это надо прочувствовать. Как под тобой проносится ветер, как земля и камень бьются в ладони, как здорово потом, после пробега. Когда мышцы ноют, ладони горят, а тело словно становится легче.  
      Асахи понимал. Знал, что это такое.   
      Плаваньем он занимался с младшей школы. Надо было куда-то деться и он пошел в бассейн. Занимался спустя рукава, плавать умел – на том спасибо. В средней школе его выдрессировал тренер и дальше стал делать из него спортсмена. Профессионала из Асахи не получилось бы, но ему иногда удавалось побеждать в соревнованиях. И ему нравилось побеждать. Ему нравилось то, как потом ноет от напряжения все тело. Но он никогда не чувствовал того азарта, который заставил бы его не вылезать из воды сутками. Наверное, плавание – не то.   
      -Пришли, - сказал Асахи. И не заметил, как добрались. Они с Даичи и Сугаварой снимали квартиру. Недалеко от университета и цена на троих получалась вполне сносной. Клуб, в который и потащил их Суга, тоже был не слишком далеко.   
      -Спасибо, - поблагодарил Асахи, - Что проводил.   
      Ноя кивнул.  
      -Не за что. Ходи осторожнее по ночам. А лучше вообще держись поближе к тем местам, где такие как мы тусуются.   
      -Да откуда же мне знать, где вы тусуетесь, - ответил Асахи.   
      Ноя улыбнулся.  
      -Завтра встретимся – и покажу.   
      -Чего?  
      Возмутиться Асахи не успел: Ноя стартанул с места, словно на гонке, и скрылся, вынырнув из полосы фонарного света. Асахи же так и остался стоять, думая, что влипнуть сильнее у него уже не получится. Зато будет что рассказать Сугаваре и Даичи утром. 

***

  
      -Ушел ты совершенно зря. После двух был другой ди-джей, музыка отличная.  
      -Второй раз я туда не пойду.   
      Сугавара все пытался убедить Асахи, что сбежал тот зря и активно давил не то на совесть, не то на жалость. Ни то, ни другое даже не думало чесаться и Асахи отбивался от попыток затащить его в жуткое место снова. Сидеть до утра и глохнуть от басов ему не хотелось, а второй прогулки по ночному городу он, пожалуй, не переживет. Даичи только посмеивался и зевал украдкой, но в разговор не встревал.   
      Асахи так и не рассказал о ночной встрече. Он полдня нервно оглядывался, ожидая встретить давешнего бегуна из Карасуно, за что получил порцию шуток от друзей, но воронов вообще не было. Наверное, именно они сцепились ночью с Некомой и теперь отсыпались и отлеживались дома. Становилось понятно, что там делал и этот мелкий… Ноя.   
      -Ладно, у нас еще пара, - махнул Сугавара.   
      -У вас они иногда так совпадают, будто вы на одном факультете учитесь, - сказал Асахи.   
      -Врачи и журналисты – очень схожие профессии, - весело ответил Суга, пихнул локтем Даичи. Но тот хмуро смотрел куда-то в сторону.   
      -Нет от них покоя.   
      Асахи проследил взгляд Савамуры и почувствовал, как по загривку пронеслись мурашки. В жарком лете, полном ярких цветов, черная куртка выделялась как луч фонарика - глубокой ночью. На воротах сидел Ноя, жевал булочку и то залипал в телефон, то пристально оглядывал толпу студентов.   
      -Хоть бы в универ не лезли, - буркнул Даичи.   
      -Не полезут. Они знают, что их терпят и некоторые выходки не понравятся никому, - Сугавара положил ладонь другу на плечо, чуть сжал, словно тот собирался ввязаться в драку.   
      Асахи старался не смотреть на друзей и не пялиться на Ною. Он был готов спорить на что угодно, что ворон явился за ним.   
      -Ладно, увидимся, - улыбнулся Сугавара, - надеюсь, мы не пустим корни в аудитории.   
      Двор быстро опустел и Асахи вскоре остался один. Ноя спрыгнул, приземлился легко и так и остался у ворот, явно никуда не торопясь. Он махнул рукой, словно Асахи мог его не заметить.  
      -Как спалось? – оскалился Ноя.   
      -Э… хорошо. А ты почему здесь?  
      -Я же обещал прогулку.   
      Асахи развел руками.  
      -Боюсь, не получится. У меня тренировка сейчас.   
      На самом деле не прямо сейчас, но он был готов просидеть в бассейне хоть и весь день. Ноя его пугал, как и все сумасшедшие Карасуно, Некома и прочие подобные банды. Они были дикие, неуправляемые, слухов о них ходило больше, чем о криминальных группировках. Пугала и совершенно непонятная любовь к экстриму, готовность рискнуть жизнью за такую мелочь.   
      -Тренировка? – загорелся Нишиноя, - А чем занимаешься?  
      -Плаваньем?  
      Ноя тут же потух.  
      -Скука.   
      Асахи стало обидно.   
      -Не всем прыгать по крышам и ломать шеи.   
      Ноя фыркнул.  
      -Ладно тебе.  
      Он скользнул вперед, вплотную к Асахи и тут же отошел назад, вертя в руках его телефон.   
      -Эй, отдай!  
      Но Ноя ловко увернулся, попутно что-то набирая в сворованном телефоне. Закончив, он вернул его хозяину.  
      -Держи. Позвонишь, как закончишь.   
      Асахи не ответил, только метнул злой взгляд. Ноя вытащил телефон, а он и не понял, как. Дилетант так бы не смог. Кажется, один из плохих слухов только что нашел подтверждение. Асахи казалось, будто его обманули.   
      -А говорил, что вы ничем таким не занимаетесь.  
      Ноя ответить не успел: его телефон разразился резкой пронзительной трелью, от которой тут же зазвенело в ушах. Бегун хмуро прочел смску, щелкнул крышкой.   
      -Хм, отбой. Кажется, сегодня прогуляться не удастся.   
      Асахи обрадовался, но постарался не подавать вида. Скомкано попрощавшись, он поторопился в бассейн, мысленно загадав, чтобы Ноя потерял к нему интерес. Хотя, в глубине души он понимал, что этого не случится.   
      Вода, которая обычно вымывала все посторонние мысли, теперь не спасала. Тело казалось слишком тяжелым, слишком деревянным. Помучив Асахи пару часов, тренер отправил его домой с напутствием расшевелить мысли и развеяться.   
      Когда Ноя не объявился на следующий день, Асахи честно перевел дух и засмотрелся на бегущих одной сплошной толпой Некома.   
      Асахи не знал, сколько банд было в городе. Подобные группировки встречались и в других крупных городах, говорили даже, что они между собой устраивали сходки на нейтральных территориях и там устраивали драки, как и местные банды между собой. Смысла в этом не видел никто, кроме, пожалуй, самих драчунов, а спрашивать – самоубийц не было. Сколько людей было в бандах, никто не знал. Кто являлся координатором – тоже. В каждой такой команде был лидер. Реальный, или номинальный. Некоторых знали в лицо, о некоторых – только слышали. Некома всегда были сплоченными, двигались слаженно и красиво, хотя менее опасными трюки от этого не становились. Куро всегда вел кошек сам. Высокий чернявый ехидный парняга любил шутки и поговаривали, что именно с его появлением Некома сдружились с Фукуродани. Настоящего имени Куро не знали, только кличку, которую слышали от членов банды. Кто вел Карасуно – было одной из тайн, которую городские группировки тщательно охраняли.   
      Асахи почти выбросил из головы нахального экстремала, когда тот все-таки дал о себе знать.   
      День выдался хмурый и дождь, зарядивший с ночи, остановился только после обеда, промочив город до основания. Асахи распрощался с Даичи и Сугаварой, собираясь заглянуть в магазин: его зонт вывернуло ветром у самого университета и несколько спиц сломались, не выдержав такого издевательства. Погода налаживалась. Дождь смыл надоевшую жару, а тучи понемногу расходились, исчезали, расчищая небо. Засмотревшись, Асахи пропустил момент, когда его дернули за руку и внаглую утащили куда-то за угол. И совсем не удивился, увидев Ною. Выглядел ворон помято: не до конца сошедший синяк на скуле расплылся желтым пятном, черная куртка красовалась подранным рукавом, словно Ноя падал с велосипеда или мотоцикла. Или, что вероятнее, им вытерли асфальт в одной из недавних драк.   
      -Опять ты! – выпалил Асахи.  
      Ноя расплылся в широченной радостной улыбке.   
      -О, а я думал, ты совсем забыл. Так и не позвонил.   
      Асахи стушевался. С чего бы ему звонить? Ноя об этом, впрочем, переживал мало, он схватил Асахи за руку и потащил куда-то, как на буксире.  
      -Эй, ты куда?  
      -Гулять, конечно! Я свои обещания выполняю.   
      -Это совсем необязательно.  
      -Да ладно, мне не сложно, а ты перестанешь шастать, где не надо, - отмахнулся Ноя.   
      -Я могу и сам идти, - вяло запротестовал Асахи, но Ноя не обратил на это никакого внимания, так и продолжив тащить его за руку. Тонкие шершавые пальцы держали крепко, но Асахи все еще казалось, что стоит приложить чуть усилий и они сломаются, как тонкие прутики. Это немного пугало.  
      Руку Асахи все же отобрал. Они и так смотрелись странно со стороны, незачем привлекать излишнее внимание. Он терпеть не мог, когда на него пялятся, терялся от всеобщего внимания и предпочитал не попадаться на глаза, хотя с его внешними данными это было трудно.   
      Ноя и вправду устроил экскурсию, протащив Асахи по ближайшим местам, где обычно любили собираться те или иные группировки, попутно рассказывая о тех, кто был достаточно далеко. Асахи слушал внимательно, мысленно ставя галочки, где и когда появляться не стоит, а где наоборот – безопаснее всего.   
      -Нас вся эта шушера не любит, - говорил ворон о гопниках, которых действительно было заметно меньше, чем там, где группировок не было, - По одиночке нас заловить трудно, справиться, даже с одним – тоже. Проблем больше, чем толку. Да и мы их гоняем.  
      -Почему? – спросил Асахи раньше, чем подумал.   
      -Потому что мы не преступники, - хмуро ответил Ноя, - И мы терпеть не можем, когда нас сравнивают вот с этими всеми.   
      -И вы очищаете свои зоны влияния?  
      -Так получается. Хм, зоны влияния… хорошо звучит. О, а здесь Фукуродани навешали кошкам!   
      Ноя пустился в длинный рассказ об одном из многочисленных проигрышей ненавистных Некома, с которыми Карасуно соперничали с самого появления. Асахи же думал, что очистка улиц от всякой мелкой преступности не слишком влияет на общественное мнение, а, скорее, наоборот. Разборки еще и с этой пакостью только закрепляют мнение о бандах, как о преступниках, которых почему-то не ловит полиция.   
      -В последнее время Карасуно почти не видно, - говорит Асахи, - Обычно вы пробегаете рядом едва ли не каждый день.   
      Ноя улыбнулся чему-то.  
      -Соскучились? Ничего, скоро вернемся. Надо было утрясти кое-какие дела.   
      Асахи захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Вот за кем-кем, а за Карасуно точно не скучали. Он снова задался вопросом, а что он, собственно, забыл в компании одного из них. Ах, да. Безопасность – прежде всего.   
      Ноя остановился посреди улицы, осмотрелся, задрал голову, посмотрев на небо и расплылся в знакомой уже безумной радостной лыбе. Он ухватил Асахи за руку и потащил следом.  
      -Пошли, покажу кое-что.   
      -Стой, куда, зачем?  
      Ноя тянул Асахи по каким-то извилистым улочкам, лестницам, вглубь города. Асахи понемногу начинал паниковать, потому что он не знал этого района, и сомневался, что сможет найти дорогу обратно. Все, что он понял: они шли в гору, взбираясь на холм. Ноя напрочь игнорировал робкие просьбы Асахи отпустить его и попытки высвободить руку. Он, словно отсчитывая, нашел среди многоэтажек одну, набрал на домофоне код.   
      -Ноя, что мы здесь делаем? – зашептал Асахи. Ноя обернулся, потянул Асахи за собой.   
      -Я хочу тебе кое-что показать.   
      Асахи шел за ним, спотыкаясь в полутьме и в голове роились сотни мыслей и вопросов, сердце колотилось, как бешенное.  
      -Почему не на лифте? – спросил он. Ноя не ответил.  
      Они дошли до технического этажа и Ноя приник к замку. Асахи нервно оглядывался, представляя, как сейчас на шум выглянут жильцы и спустят пришельцев без лифта, обратно по лестнице.   
      Щелкнуло, дверь открылась, Ноя достал фонарик, осветил ступеньки, обернулся, поманил за собой Асахи.   
      -Давай, не трусь!  
      И побежал наверх. Почти бесшумно, словно большой кот. Вороны, да?   
      Асахи на трясущихся ногах последовал за ним, находя ступеньки наощупь. Луч света упал под ноги и подниматься стало легче.  
      -Я думал, ты там решил и остаться.   
      Асахи не ответил. Горло перехватило. Что он делает? Это же, по сути, взлом, это противозаконно. Это для них норма? И после этого они говорят, что не преступники! А Асахи сам ввязался в это, можно же было пресечь это сразу. До того, как вляпался.   
      Ноя вскрыл замок на крышу, вышел, словно к себе во двор. Он обернулся, рассмеялся, увидев лицо Асахи.   
      -Давай, выходи, вид отличный.  
      -Ноя! - но тот уже скрылся из виду и Асахи, чертыхнувшись, поторопился следом.  
      -Ноя, мы ворвались в дом, мы не должны тут быть, - зашипел Асахи, выглядывая из-за двери. Ее вырвали из рук. Ноя сверкнул глазами, протянул руку.  
      -Не трусь.   
      Асахи выбрался на крышу, поднял голову... и пропал. Выпал из реальности, напрочь потерявшись в бездонном иссиня-черном небе, полном звездных огней.   
      -Готов поспорить, такого в твоем телескопе не видно, - насмешливо сказал Ноя, вскакивая на парапет. Асахи похолодел, но не стал с криками стаскивать дурного экстремала обратно. Он знал, что Ноя не уйдет, а вот окрик может отвлечь. Черт возьми, почему здесь нет сетки?  
      -С чего ты взял, что у меня есть телескоп?  
      -А он у многих ботаников есть. На тебя же хоть табличку вешай «хороший мальчик».   
      Асахи скорчил рожу, чем развеселил Ною. Тот расхохотался, встал на самый край и раскинул руки.   
      -Ночью город совсем другой. Гораздо красивее.   
      -Бегаете-то вы днем, - возразил Асахи, выглядывая за край крыши. Высота такая, что кружилась голова. Дом стоял на холме, и вид с открывался просто потрясающий. Казалось, будто темное море отражает звезды и добавляет им света. Дома, правда, звезды были куда как ярче. Город не любил чужое. Чужой свет – в том числе. Закат давно угас и отблески лишь слегка подсвечивали небо на западе. Надо же, сколько времени прошло.   
      Асахи рассматривал панораму и очень жалел, что никогда не умел ни рисовать, ни даже фотографировать толком. Такую картину хотелось сохранить и любоваться ею темными штормными ночами.   
      -Как тебе? – спросил Ноя. Асахи кивнул, не зная, что ответить. Картина великолепная, это и дураку понятно. Слов не находилось.   
      -Ты часто здесь бываешь?   
      -Время от времени. Здесь одна из лучших обзорных точек. Завтра, правда, тут не получится побывать так просто.   
      -Почему? – насторожился Асахи.  
      -А это территория Сейджо. Они недавно за нее махач с Датеко устроили. Сегодня они чем-то заняты, а завтра снова будут рыскать. Не пролезешь.   
      -Какой смысл делить территорию? – спросил Асахи.   
      -А чтоб всякие зазнайки не задирали нос, - усмехнулся Ноя, - И знали свое место.   
      Ясности ни на грамм. Впрочем, Асахи подозревал, что у банд просто играют дремучие обезьяньи инстинкты, которые и заставляют молодежь устраивать бои за территорию. К тому же, это неплохой повод помахать кулаками.   
      Они сидели на крыше едва ли не до утра. Почти не говорили. Только спустившись, Асахи понял, как замерз. Сквозняк наверху был немилосердный и идея таскать куртку даже летом казалась не такой уж и глупой.   
      Ноя только посмеялся и вывел Асахи короткими путями под самый дом.   
      -Спасибо за прогулку, - поблагодарил Асахи. Ноя улыбнулся.   
      -С тебя кофе.  
      И, насвистывая под нос, ушел в совсем другую сторону.   
      Только утром, собираясь на пары и отчаянно зевая, Асахи вспомнил, что впервые за долгое время, пропустил тренировку. 

***

  
      Ноя приходил едва ли не каждый день. Иногда Асахи его видел в толпе бегущих Карасуно, иногда просто замечал на улицах в компании с одним или двумя бегунами. Опасаясь, что возникнут вопросы, Асахи попросил Ною не появляться у ворот универа. На всякий случай. Суга, может, и поймет, а вот Даичи, относившийся к бандам резко негативно, точно бы не понял. Ноя был недоволен, но, кажется, не обиделся. И продолжил таскать Асахи по всему городу. Причем, иногда он забывал, что Асахи не из его банды и мог, не слишком заморачиваясь, обойти улицу коротким путем по лестнице, или перемахнуть через двухметровую стену, чтобы потом вернуться и провести Асахи нормальными, человеческими путями. Асахи всякий раз шутил, что крылья у него пока не отрасли, а Ноя извинялся и подбивал его на что-нибудь не слишком правильное. В последний раз они едва не попались, разрисовывая стену дома граффити, а потом налетели на парочку из Вакунан. Асахи в драку не встревал, тем более, что драка вышла короткой и разошлись все дружно недовольные друг другом.   
      -Придурки, - плевался Ноя, вытирая кровь из разбитой губы, - Все у них не как у людей. Борцы за мир, блин.   
      -Я так смотрю, банды друг с другом не дружат, - говорил Асахи. Он только сидел рядом, не зная, что предпринять и куда вообще деть руки.   
      -Почему же? – ухмыльнулся Ноя, машинально облизываясь, - С кошками весело. С совами тоже. А вот Сейджо – те еще мудозвоны. Ходят, словно тут весь город сами построили. Все хочется набить им табло, да руки не доходят.   
      Асахи не нашелся, что ответить. Он все еще изучал сложные отношения между разными группировками. Он уже знал, что Карасуно и Некома поддерживают между собой атмосферу здорового соперничества, как и с Фукуродани, о которых Асахи знал только название, и то, что совы чаще пересекаются и цапаются с кошками. Еще он знал, что Карасуно очень не любят Сейджо, и это абсолютно взаимно. Сейджо часто метелили воронов, но в последнее время пернатые огрызались настолько активно, что несколько последних драк закончились в их пользу. Еще он что-то слышал о Датеко, что-то о Шира…Шираторизаве, вот. Ширатори были весьма болезненными соперниками, но Карасуно с ними пересекались редко, а вот Сейджо, чьи территории находились ближе к Шираторизаве, постоянно устраивали войну. Впрочем, не выиграли еще ни разу. О других бандах Асахи слышал много, но запомнились только те, о ком упоминали чаще всего. Асахи не давал себе времени подумать, зачем он вообще вникает во все эти мелочи и нюансы. Не все ли равно, Адзумане, ты же не один из них.  
      Ноя замер, словно статуя, уставившись взглядом в никуда.  
      -Слушай, какое сегодня число?  
      Асахи сказал. Ноя длинно выдохнул.  
      -Хочешь сходить кое-куда?  
      Адзумане удивился. Обычно Ноя с радостным оскалом просто тащил его куда хотел, не спрашивал, или отвечал сам.   
      Асахи согласился.   
      Когда они подошли к границе территории Сейджо, Асахи напрягся. Он помнил, что те крайне не любили Карасуно и весьма ревностно охраняли границы.  
      -Слушай, Ноя, а, может, мы обойдем как-нибудь?  
      -Даже если тут объявятся Сейджо, нас они не тронут, - отозвался Ноя спокойно.   
      -Почему? Территория же…  
      -Мы никогда не трогаем цивилов, - ответил ворон, - Они могут погавкать на меня, но, хоть мы и дружим, ты не относишься к Карасуно.  
      Асахи тут же прикипел взглядом к черной куртке, на которой белые кандзи складывались в название команды. Впрочем, мысль, пришедшая следом, поразила его до глубины души.   
      -Подожди, в ту ночь ты сказал, что Некома устроили разборки…  
      Ноя обернулся, на губах блуждала веселая улыбка, но в глазах не было ни грамма раскаяния.  
      -Ты сказал, что это может быть опасно, а они бы меня не тронули, даже если бы я там оказался!  
      -Я ничего такого не говорил, - Ноя обезоруживающе улыбнулся, - я только сказал, что Некома там развлекались. И я бы туда, ясен пень, не пошел. Я один, а кошек много. Они бы мне все перья выдрали.  
      -Ах ты…  
      Асахи задохнулся от возмущения, Ноя со смехом рванул дальше по дороге, но Асахи бегал быстро, да и ноги были длиннее. Впрочем, Ноя, скорее всего, все равно поддавался. Плаванье на другие мышцы работает.   
      Асахи подхватил Ною поперек, пристроил подмышкой. Ворон смеялся, брыкался, но вскоре затих.  
      -Есть некоторые неписаные правила. Например, мы никогда не втягиваем в свои разборки простых людей. Это все-таки, наши дела. В разборки других банд мы не ввязываемся. Если Некома цапаются с Фукуродани, мы в их драку не лезем. Мы всегда разбираемся один на один.  
      Асахи отпустил Ною, выслушивая и запоминая нехитрый кодекс чести.   
      -В драках оружие мы не используем. Кулаки, ноги, головы – всегда пожалуйста. Ножи, кирпичи, палки и арматуры – под запретом. Одно дело наставить синяков и другое – покалечить. Это никому не надо. Нас и так полиция не любит.   
      Ноя нахмурился, улыбка пропала, ровные брови сошлись над переносицей.  
      -И есть некоторые места, нейтральная территория, на которой никогда не устраивают разборки и к которым можно пройти беспрепятственно. К таким относятся все больницы, людные места, вроде крупных торговых центров…  
      Ноя остановился и Асахи наконец-то увидел, куда они шли все это время.  
      -И кладбище.   
      Асахи молча следовал за Юу и гадал, к кому же они идут. Родители? Друзья? Любой вариант отдавался внутри тяжелым комом и жжением в горле. Ное всего семнадцать. Потерять кого-то в таком возрасте – слишком жестоко.   
      Ноя не проронил ни слова за весь путь. Так же молча он остановился у одной из могил. Она была относительно новой, из светлого камня, простая, без изысков. Имя было Асахи незнакомым. Он обошел могилу и удивился, увидев на обратной стороне распахнувшего крылья ворона. А так можно вообще?  
      - Курокава хорошо бегал. У него были здоровские прыжки, - сказал Ноя без выражения, - Одна из драк проходила на крыше. Полиция приехала слишком быстро, мы убегали и у нас почти получилось. Курокава сорвался. Перила на балконе были ржавыми. Этаж был то ли девятый, то ли восьмой. Сразу…  
      Ноя замолчал. Асахи подошел к нему. Хотелось утешить маленького ворона. Ноя всегда казался старше, он никогда не унывал. И чуть не плакал сейчас.   
      Асахи обнял Юу, осторожно прижал к себе. Ноя не плакал, но в Асахи вцепился как клещ – не оторвать.   
      Курокава погиб три месяца назад. 

***

  
      Асахи пропускал тренировки, появлялся в бассейне все реже. Домашку часто-густо приходилось писать между парами. Асахи заедала совесть, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. С Ноей было интересно, они, то и дело, влипали в какую-нибудь мелкую передрягу, которая была пустяком для бывалого ворона и от которой Асахи каждый разбивала нервная дрожь. И, что пугало его больше всего, ему это нравилось. Ему нравился и Ноя, и все эти мелкие приключения, которых никогда не было в его безоблачном детстве и юношестве. Вся школа прошла ровно, одним бесконечным учебным днем и сейчас Асахи жадно хватался за все эти моменты. Он отчаянно ухватился за Ною и ему самому теперь хотелось держать его за руку, чтобы не упустить.   
      В один из дней, когда Нои не оказалось возле универа, он позвонил Асахи ближе к ночи.  
      -Что ты делаешь на эти выходные? – спросил он, привычно минуя приветствия.   
      -Э… хотел заняться проектом.  
      -Отставить! – весело отозвался Ноя, - Завтра утром я жду тебя на остановке.   
      -Чего?  
      -Возражения не принимаются!  
      Асахи запротестовал, но в ответ донеслись лишь короткие гудки. Отлично, придётся все писать в последнюю ночь. Сугавара с Даичи и так на него косятся в последнее время.   
      Подъем оказался ранним. Ноя дозвонился Асахи со второго раза, и то, потому что любящий поспать Суга пригрозил запулить в него чем-нибудь тяжелым, если он не вырубит телефон. Звонил Ноя. Он сонно поинтересовался, проснулся ли Асахи, потому что ему впадлу торчать на остановке одному. Асахи проснулся моментально, собрался быстро и даже ухитрился не разбудить Сугавару и Даичи.  
      Ноя действительно дремал на остановке, тут же вскинувшись с приходом Асахи. На вопросы, куда же они, собственно, едут, Ноя не отвечал, обещал, что Асахи все увидит на месте.  
      Они приехали на окраину города. Огромный пустырь, бывший когда-то не то стройкой, не то еще чем, был полностью забит разношерстным народом, одетым настолько ярко и броско, что быстро заболели глаза.  
      -Ноя, кто все эти люди? Это из ваших?  
      -Нет, - мотнул тот головой, - Это немного другое. Бег – это, конечно, важно. Но это не вся жизнь, которая у нас есть.   
      На пустыре и в окрестностях собрались самые разные люди. При свете дня казалось, что они сбежали из разных эпох. Больше всего это походило на какую-то странную ярмарку. Люди общались, торговали какой-то мелочевкой, украшениями, странного вида одеждой. Тот тут, то там музыканты сбивались в группки, импровизировали вместе. Асахи заслушался одной из таких импровизаций из двух гитар и флейты и не заметил, как Ноя исчез в толпе. Нашелся он только час спустя, с какими-то сладостями, половину из которых он тут же всучил Асахи и, широко улыбнувшись, потерся щекой о плечо, глянул искоса по-птичьи и, посоветовав провести время как можно приятнее и веселее, сбежал. Асахи так и остался стоять посреди многоголосой яркой толпы с охапкой сладостей и алеющими ушами.   
      Сброд оказался не только разномастным, но еще и талантливым. Как понял Асахи, это было что-то вроде сходки юных талантов, которые наперебой хвастались кто что умеет. Были здесь и всяческие трюкачи, фокусники. Некоторые художники умудрились привезти свои картины, а один стоял в стороне и рисовал портреты, тут же отдавая их хозяевам. Асахи искренне наслаждался шумным весельем, и совсем немного завидовал. Он сам ничего особо не умел, только плавать, но это был результат многолетних тренировок.   
      Ноя так и потерялся где-то в этой толпе. Асахи пару раз пытался ему дозвониться, но вскоре понял, что это дохлый номер. В таком шуме можно пропустить даже конец света.   
      -Ой, какой у вас интересный типаж! – восторженно запищали рядом и Асахи тут же ухватили цепкие лапки какой-то девицы. Девица носила ярко-синие линзы, а волосы у нее были выкрашено в термоядерно-зеленый, - Давайте я Вас разрисую!  
      Асахи попытался отбиться, но художница была приставучее Нои. Вскоре Асахи был усажен на табуретку, а девица с бешенными глазами принялась что-то вырисовывать у него на лице и шее.   
      -Футболку снять не желаете? Краска засохнет и потом можно будет одеться, - она усмехнулась, - если захотите.   
      Асахи сглотнул, чувствуя, как краснеет, но просьбу выполнил. Ему не привыкать раздеваться на людях. Плавать приходилось, все же, в одних плавках, но то было другое.   
      -Как… как вас зовут? – спросила Асахи, пытаясь за вопросом спрятать неловкость.   
      -Каэде, - мгновенно отозвалась девица и сменила белую краску на алую, - А вас?  
      -Асахи. Вы – художница?  
      Тупой вопрос. Конечно, художница.   
      -Я занимаюсь бодиартом. Рисовать на холстах скучно, на живых людях интереснее.   
      Помимо Каэде было еще две девушки, одна из которых вообще ничем не выделялась и была похожа на стандартную ботаншу в очках. Асахи прошел бы и не вспомнил потом ее лица. Она разрисовывала высокую стройную блондинку и Асахи невольно засмотрелся на точные движения и бело-зеленые лилии, выходившие из-под рук мастерицы. Толпа зевак постоянно сменялась, двигалась. Кто-то оставался надолго, точно так же залипая на точные движения, кто-то просто бросал взгляд и проходил мимо. Асахи вздрогнул, вызвав возмущенный писк у художницы и поторопился извиниться. Ноя стоял чуть в стороне, и Асахи его даже не узнал поначалу. Лицо ворона было разрисовано черным и рыжим, широкие мазки лежали на скулах, а текстура краски напоминала перья. Ноя был верен вороньему облику – это Асахи понял давно. Но больше всего из образа выделялся взгляд: горячий и жадный, который чувствовался всей кожей. Асахи хотелось поежиться, но мешать Каэде не хотелось и он стоически терпел.   
      Не смотри, не смотри…  
      -Что это вы в мурашках, Асахи-сан? Неужели холодно.   
      Скорее, наоборот.   
      -Все, я сделала. Сейчас, пару фоток и можете быть свободны!   
      Асахи подождал, пока Каэде напрыгается вокруг него, сняв рисунок во всех ракурсах, и с широченной улыбкой отпустила, тут же выцепив в толпе очередную жертву.   
      Асахи подошел к Ное, не зная, куда деваться из под взгляда. Ноя смотрел почти как обычно: все так же пристально, внимательно, прямо, почти не мигая. И все-таки, по-другому.  
      -Неплохо она поработала. Хорошо, что сфоткала, надо потом будет найти. Или контакты взять.   
      -Э, а что там?  
      Асахи завертелся, пытаясь рассмотреть себя со всех сторон. Каэде не пожалела краски, разрисовав ему черно-бело-красными узорами бок, руку, грудь и шею. Асахи боялся представить, как он смотрится теперь. Его и так обходили стороной, а сейчас, когда он похож не то на якудзу, не то на дикаря, так и вообще шарахаться будут. Но люди здесь собрались пуганные. И не такое видели.   
      -Волосы распусти. Будет еще лучше, - посоветовал Ноя.   
      -А ты где был? – спросил Асахи, закидывая футболку на чистое плечо.   
      -Развлекался. Там циркачи всякие прыгали. Ну, я и показал, как надо, - ухмыльнулся Ноя и уже привычно ухватил Асахи за руку, - Темнеет. Надо занять места получше.   
      -Где? Для чего?  
      Ноя, вопреки обыкновению, все же ответил.  
      -Будет выступление. Такого ты точно не видел.   
      Они пришли в самый центр пустыря. Там уже зажгли костер и Асахи подумал, что хорошо, что место достаточно далеко от жилых домов. У костра устраивались музыканты. В основном – барабанщики. Они нестройно пока подбирали ритм, а чуть в стороне суетилась группа людей в черном. Ноя махнул кому-то из них рукой, ему ответили сразу двое.   
      -Ты их знаешь?  
      -Я в основном с ними был до того, как попал в Карасуно, - ответил Ноя.   
      От барабанов гудело в висках. Асахи поморщился, склонился к Ное.  
      -Не громко? Может, перейдем подальше? – приходилось едва ли не кричать, чтобы тот его услышал.   
      -Нет, тут место хорошее. А к барабанам я тоже не сразу привык, - мотнул Ноя головой.   
      Ритм наконец-то пошел ровно, живо, слаженно. Один за другим в ритм десятка барабанов разного калибра вплетались флейты, еще какие-то ударные, похожие на НЛО, подыгрывал гитарист. Толпа понемногу стихла, непривычная музыка теперь должна была долетать даже до жилого сектора. Сумерки сгустились и на площадку у костра, которую предварительно оградили, вышла затянутая в черное девушка. Босая, с голыми руками, на бледном лице выделялись густо подведенные глаза. В руке у нее было по металлическому вееру с горящими навершиями. Асахи почувствовал, как челюсть понемногу уезжает, когда девушка затанцевала с веерами, проводя огнем едва ли не по голой коже.   
      -Ого, - все, на что его хватило.   
      Асахи только вздохнул. Футболку он так и не надел - ночь выдалась жаркая – и теперь ловил взгляды ворона. Виду не подавал, но каждый раз чувствовал, как горят щеки.   
      Фаерщиков было много, не меньше десятка. Они сменялись, выходили по одному, по двое. Веера, цепи, был даже парень с хлыстом, высекавший искры из земли. Асахи понял, почему именно пустырь стал центром для развлечения. Ноя вкратце рассказывал как что называется, как готовятся, как тренируются, а потом замолк.   
      Асахи покосился на Ною. Тот наблюдал за выступающими так, как смотрел до этого на самого Асахи: жадно, азартно, с каким-то предвкушением. Огонь отражался в темных глазах, играл живыми искрами. Живой... Ноя весь был - жизнь. Яркая до злости, горячая, куда там пламени фаера.   
      Асахи до ужаса боялся обжечься.   
      Асахи до ужаса хотел подержать это пламя в руках.  
      Асахи натыкается на взгляд Нои. Насмешливый, понимающий.   
      Его бросает в горячий румянец, но Ноя ничего не говорит. Хмыкает - догадывается Асахи - и идет к одному из фаерщиков с краю, обменивается рукопожатием и, быстро подготовившись, берет пои. Вымачивает руку в воде, приглаживает волосы. Пои горят ярко, фырчат, словно злые цепные звери, Ноя встряхивает их, скидывает лишние капли горючего и выходит центр, раскручивая цепи.

***

  
      Всю дорогу обратно Ноя уламывал Асахи попробовать заняться фаером. Асахи отбивался, но напор не ослабевал, и держать оборону было все труднее. Адзумане понимал, что рано или поздно согласиться и уже заранее боялся этого и всех тренировок, что за ними последуют.   
      По возвращению его встретили Сугавара и Даичи. Только тогда Асахи вспомнил, что так и не предупредил друзей и исчез в неизвестном направлении. И, судя по взгляду Савамуры, многие вопросы будут заданы здесь и сейчас.   
      Асахи стушевался, но бежать было некуда, да и толку-то убегать.   
      -Я не могу ничего тебе сказать, - начал Даичи, роняя слова тяжело, будто многотонные блоки, - Но мы знаем друг друга давно, мы не чужие тебе, Асахи, мы можем хотя бы знать, что ты в порядке.   
      -Я…  
      -Что с тобой происходит? – перебил Савамура, - Тебя не видели на тренировках уже пару недель, в универе ты перебиваешься тройками. Асахи, что происходит? – спросил с нажимом.  
      -Если ты куда-то вляпался, то не молчи, - добавил Сугавара, - мы же твои друзья. С тобой что-то творится в последнее время, слепой бы не заметил. Асахи, ты связался с кем-то не тем?  
      Адзумане прятал глаза и его душил жгучий глухой стыд. Действительно связался. Действительно забил почти на все, что раньше казалось важным и потерялся где-то между тем, что знал, и тем, что узнавал и учил сейчас. Действительно творилось: он совсем не знал, что ему делать.   
      -Я в порядке. Правда в порядке. Мне просто нужно немного времени. Я все решу, правда, - Асахи оправдывался, чувствуя, как горят щеки и шея, - Я не ввязался никуда, никакого криминала, - он бледно усмехнулся, пытаясь скрыться за шуткой и почти ужаснулся, потому что это не характерно для него, но так обычно делает Ноя. Асахи даже не пытался поднять глаза. Он думал, что ему повезло иметь таких друзей, он думал, что они, как минимум, попытаются его понять и уж точно подтолкнут, или, скорее, отвесят целебного пинка в нужном направлении. Но стоило только подумать о том, как он расскажет о Ное, как язык немел намертво.   
      На плечо легла тяжелая ладонь. Асахи все-таки поднял взгляд. Даичи смотрел невесело, но улыбался.  
      -Просто обещай, что если что-то случится, ты обязательно расскажешь, ладно? Мы обязательно поможем.   
      Асахи закусил губу, кивнул, чувствуя, как жжет глаза. Он почти ненавидел себя, потому что, черт возьми, он не заслужил таких друзей.  
      Весь следующий день он посвящает друзьям, с которыми тоже проводил слишком мало времени, о чем честно предупреждает Ною. Тот смеется и говорит, что это очень удачно.  
      -Здорово, что тебя есть на кого оставить. Я надеюсь, твои друзья не такие хорошие мальчики, как ты, и их никто не сможет обидеть, даже если захочет. А то мне надо исчезнуть на пару дней. Потерпишь?  
      -Все нормально, - поторопился заверить друга Асахи, - Просто отзвонись, когда у вас там все закончится.   
      -Чтобы знать, когда по улицам передвигаться спокойнее? – рассмеялся Ноя. Асахи выпятил губу, вспомнив, как Ноя его красиво развел в первую встречу.   
      -Давай, до связи, - торопливо прощается Ноя и Асахи успевает услышать чей-то голос на заднем фоне. Опять у Карасуно с кем-то разборки.   
      Вспомнив о кодексе, Асахи нахмурился. У него были кое-какие вопросы, связанные с этим правилами и ни вопросы, ни возможные ответы ему не нравились. Банды никогда не дерутся друг с другом, используя оружие. А если все же используют, что потом происходит с нарушителем? И ведь банды устраивают разборки и с вполне обычными гопарями, которые точно не брезгуют охаживать противников чем-нибудь тяжелым по хребту. С ними Карасуно и другие тоже дерутся в рукопашную? Что-то не верилось.  
      Вопросов было множество, и они грозились погрести под собой, но Асахи все еще боялся спрашивать. В половине случаев просто потому, что не был уверен, что действительно хочет услышать ответ. 

***

  
      Вода, пахнущая хлоркой, приняла его охотно, мышцы привычно отзывались на знакомые движения, прописанные в рефлексах, в мышцах, у самой кости. Тренер ворчал, но Асахи, все это время не просто пропускал тренировки, но и носился по городу следом за шаровой молнией в виде ворона. Форму потерять он не успел. Он краем уха слушал наставления тренера, кивал в нужных местах. Тренер, сообразив, что студент его явно не слушает, недовольно умолк, а потом сказал:  
      -В следующем месяце соревнования. Будешь участвовать?  
      Асахи мигом собрался. Он открыл было рот, чтобы согласиться, но не издал ни звука.   
      Плавание было знакомым, привычным, а потому приятным, словно любимые старые кроссовки, из которых не вылезал, пока не вырос из них окончательно. Но Асахи отчаянно хотелось вылезти из воды, выйти из бассейна и рвануть на улицу, почувствовать под ногами асфальт, увидеть над головой не потолок крытого бассейна, а живое настоящее небо. Тело рвалось в бег.   
      Асахи виновато улыбался, извинялся и неловко врал, что отказывается, потому что он все же потерял форму, пропустил много тренировок, боится не нагнать к соревнованию. Все это время ему чудилось, будто он только глубже топит себя в смоляно-черном болоте, пахнущем асфальтом, а сверху сыплются вороньи перья.   
      На выходе его поймал звонок и Асахи невольно улыбнулся, узнав номер Нишинои. За пару дней он успел страшно соскучиться.   
      -Вы уже закончили? - спрашивает он.  
      Ноя весело смеется.  
      -Только с одними. Но с другими будет быстрее. Эти придурки только против цивилов смелые. Нас увидели и сдулись. Можешь подойти, потом погуляем.   
      Асахи выслушивает адрес и торопится к назначенному месту. Он знает, что все равно не успеет к окончанию драки и рад этому. Рад, что не придется быть свидетелем, что не пересечется с другими воронами. Он все еще иррационально их боялся. Они все еще казались странными, словно и не совсем реальными, но безусловно опасными существами. Только Ноя был абсолютно живым.   
      Асахи понял, что что-то не так, еще на подходе. Он слышал далекие сирены полиции, а это значило, что драку заметили, что участники сейчас будут разбегаться кто куда, скрываться с места преступления, отложив выяснение отношений до лучших времен. Асахи замер на месте, не зная, что предпринять. Надо было бы позвонить Ное, но отвлекать его сейчас, когда он, может быть, скользит по водосточной трубе или летит с крыши на крышу – не лучшая затея. Асахи думает, что стоит занять место в каком-нибудь кафе, здесь поблизости было одно, там делали едва ли не лучший латте в районе, но приближающийся шум стирает эти мысли мокрой тряпкой.   
      Вороны бегут врассыпную по улице, быстро исчезают в переулках, разбиваясь черной волной, растекаясь по каменным джунглям. Большая часть бежит по крышам, наверняка разборки опять проводили наверху. Асахи видит несколько других ребят в одинаковых бело-синих футболках. Они торопливо скрываются в переулках, как и Карасуно и Асахи догадывается, что это были сегодняшние противники воронов. Сирены все ближе, но Асахи так и не видел Ною, а Карасуно уже скрылись. Он нервничает и сжимает в мокрой ладони телефон, когда мелкий ворон, наконец-то появляется в поле зрения. Он, как и его банда, бежит по крыше. Асахи стоит напротив узкой улицы, он видит, как Ноя по балконам прыгает вниз, за ним – еще двое. Вот один становится на край перил и прыгает не ниже, а вбок, и по перилам же пробирается на другу сторону дома и уже там начинает спускаться. Асахи переводит дух. Он и не заметил, как задержал дыхание. Он переводит взгляд на Ною, как раз в тот момент, когда тот срывается с балкона и летит вниз, приземляясь на бок.   
      Асахи хочется заорать, он бросается вперед, едва заметив, как сменился знак светофора, подлетает к ворону. Тот отмахивается, но тут же вцепляется ему в плечо. Крепко, стоит вспомнить, что у Нои сильные руки.   
      -Я цел, валим.  
      И они бегут даже когда в легких сгорает весь воздух, петляют по улицам, пока сирены не оказываются так далеко позади, что не услышать, даже если бы и захотели.   
      Ноя сипло вздыхает и валится прямо на землю, тяжело дышит. Асахи нервно перебирает варианты, что могло пострадать. Ребра? Плечо? Отбитые внутренние органы? Второй этаж – это только кажется, что невысоко, но даже с такой высоты падать на асфальт как минимум больно. Вот уж когда он пожалел, что не пошел вместе с Даичи на медицинский.  
      Ноя приподнимается, дергает Асахи за рукав, недовольно смотрит, часто моргая.   
      -Сядь, я цел. Не в первый раз.   
      Асахи послушно садится рядом и переводит дыхание. Чтобы отвлечься, он осматривается. Район незнакомый, но это уже почти привычно. Ноя вечно затаскивает его куда-то, во все новые и новые места. Даже когда кажется, что они уже увидели все, ворон находит что-то, что Асахи еще не видел и где еще не был. Вокруг тихо, они почти добрались до частного сектора. Небо черничным йогуртом разлилось над головой, закатное солнце подкрасило его в рыже-розовый. Если знать, куда смотреть, то можно увидеть первые звезды.   
      Но перед глазами все еще стоит неловкий полет ворона. Его словно подбили. Насколько красивым, захватывающим был полет Карасуно, когда они летели по крышам, взмывали в прыжках и черные куртки словно обнимали их пернатыми крыльями, настолько же неправильным и жутким было то падение, отдававшееся морозом в кончиках пальцев. Наверное, самому Асахи было бы не так больно падать, как смотреть, как со злополучного балкона летит Ноя. Балкон… балкон, черт возьми. А ведь тоже мог быть и девятый этаж, а не второй, и падение могло пройти не так легко.  
      Ворон живой, он уже улыбается, словно ничего не произошло, но в улыбке сквозит злое хмельное веселье.   
      -Черт, мы их так отметелили, копы вообще невовремя явились, чтоб их, - говорит он.   
      Асахи вспоминает, как Сугавара когда-то умудрился свалиться на щебень. Они лазали на какое-то дерево и больше времени, на самом деле, потратили на то, чтобы убедить Асахи, что это хорошая идея. Слезли почти без происшествий, но Сугавара оступился на ветке, нога соскользнула и он, обрывая листья и тонкие сучья, полетел вниз, приземлившись на гору щебня, которая была под тем злополучным деревом. Высота была небольшая, но Сугавара упал неудачно и потом лежал в больнице со сломанным ребром. Асахи долго тогда обходил все высокие деревья стороной. Упади Коуши с другой стороны, где был газон, вполне вероятно, что он отделался бы синяками. Но Сугаваре не хватило удачи.   
      Асахи долго смотрит на Ною и чувства сбиваются в ком, вместе с мыслями.   
      -Ноя, - зовет он. Тот оборачивается, смотрит легко, весело, словно и не падал недавно. Асахи страшно боялся, что он переломает все кости...везучий. Выживают, наверное, не только самые умелые и ловкие, но еще и самые везучие.  
      -Зачем вы это делаете?  
      Вопрос, который не дает покоя с самого начала. Асахи не понимает. Асахи хочет понять, но не может. Раньше он думал, что для этого нужен особый склад ума, или нужно просто не любить ничего в этом мире, чтобы так рисковать, чтобы любить только риск, чтобы любить только постоянную игру со смертью. Но Ноя ценит друзей, увлекается волейболом, фаером, он напрочь влюблен в мир и все же... все же.  
      Ноя хмыкает, садится рядом, шутливо пихает Асахи в бок.  
      -Сам как думаешь?  
      Асахи пожимает плечами, потирая бок - локти у Нои острые.  
      -Были бы у меня на этот счет какие-то мысли, я бы не спрашивал, - бурчит. Ноя смеется.  
      -Потому что это здорово. Говорят же, что движение - жизнь. Вот мы и движемся.   
      Асахи недоуменно моргает.  
      -Так просто?  
      -Так просто.  
      Юу снова вскакивает на ноги, меряет шагами тихую улицу. Он вообще не мог сидеть на месте. Энергия бурлила в нем, поднимаясь страшными цунами. Надо было куда-то ее выплескивать. Наверное, потому он и жил так - словно торопился сгореть до срока.   
      Асахи не понимал.  
      Ноя остановился резко, словно кто-то нажал на стоп, обернулся на пятках.   
      -Какая разница? Это здорово. Это круто. Это нельзя бросить. Если бросаешь, то и не был во всем этом никогда, так - игрался только, - говорит он и снова принимается нарезать круги по улице, попутно разминая пострадавшее плечо.   
      Жизнь в миниатюре. Вот что это такое, - озарило Асахи. Для них каждый прыжок, который может быть последним - всего лишь один из тысячи шагов, которые они сделают за год, за десятилетие, за жизнь. Это для кого-то вроде Адзумане каждый прыжок – как шаг в пропасть. Но вороны летают так каждый день.  
      Кому-то кажется, что в таком беге он догоняет слишком быстро движущийся мир. Кто-то получает краткие, но оттого только более ценные мгновения полета. Кто-то падает, преодолевая страх и приобретая его заново, превращая преодоление препятствий в постоянную борьбу с собой.  
      А что же делать самому Асахи? Что нужно в этой бесконечно опасной гонке конкретно ему? И, если он все-таки ввяжется в то, во что его так настырно и неуклонно затаскивают, найдет ли он то, что нужно ему самому?  
      Знать бы.  
      Ноя снова останавливается, резко, словно налетев на стену, подходит к Асахи, снова усаживается рядом и валится затылком ему на колени. Асахи замирает, не зная, что предпринять и как реагировать. Это нормально? Раньше такого не было.  
      -Э… Ноя, тебе, наверное, неудобно, - начинает он, пытаясь не заикаться через каждый слог. Но ворон только закидывает руку за голову, вторую пристраивает на животе и ярко улыбается.  
      -Не, в самый раз.   
      Асахи краснеет, и пытается не двигаться вообще, ноги затекают, но это едва ли не меньшая из всех проблем.   
      -Да и смотреть так куда удобнее, - добавляет Ноя и снова улыбается. Мягко и обещающе, - В следующий раз поменяемся.

***

  
      Они не видятся неделю. Ноя предупреждал, что там снова какие-то терки сразу с несколькими компаниями, которым надо начистить рожи. Асахи честно не понимал, но сказал, что все нормально. Ему было, чем заняться. Он налег на учебу, все свободное время проводил в бассейне и в конце концов, загонялся к концу дня так, что вырубался, стоило упасть лицом в подушку. Дни тянулись бесконечно, как холодная позавчерашняя макаронина. Асахи переделал все дела, которые откладывал до этого и еще немного сверх, за что получил похвалу от преподавателей и восторги тренера. К концу недели он признался себе, что, несмотря на забитые до отказа дни, ему невыносимо скучно. Он даже подумывал, может, согласиться на предложение Сугавары и завалиться в какой-нибудь клуб.   
      От скуки спас его Ноя, появившийся у ворот универа и замахав руками, как мельница. Асахи почувствовал, что седеет, когда Даичи ворчливо спросил, а что, собственно, одному из «этих» от него нужно. Пока Асахи лихорадочно придумывал ответ, Сугавара отвлек Даичи какой-то ерундой, дав другу возможность сбежать. Асахи успел заметить, как Суга ему подмигнул, и мысленно поставил себе зарубку отблагодарить Коуши потом. И рассказать все, как есть.   
      -Ноя, я же просил не светиться.  
      Но ворон только отмахнулся.  
      -Хочешь кое-что увидеть?  
      О, как он любил эту фразу. Как он ненавидел эту фразу. После нее всегда было что-то интересное и, в то же время, кошмарное.   
      В этот раз Ноя почти бежал и Асахи успевал за ним только благодаря куда более длинным ногам. Асахи даже не спрашивал, куда и зачем они идут. Привык уже, что Ноя никогда не говорит раньше времени, устраивая сюрпризы.   
      Но к такому сюрпризу он был не готов.   
      Ноя завернул за угол и Асахи вылетел следом. От увиденного он заледенел и первой мыслью было «бежать!» Бежать как можно быстрее и дальше!   
      В небольшом дворике собрались все вороны Карасуно.   
      -Хей, Ноя! – навстречу мелкому ворону вылетел бритый парень, которого Асахи смутно помнил с виденных пробежек. Он знал, что его зовут Танака и что он был лучшим другом Нои.   
      Танака скорчил жуткую рожу, подошел к Асахи вплотную.  
      -А ты еще кто?  
      Но Танаку тут же снесло в сторону, и он повис тряпкой в руках улыбчивого парня.  
      -Простите, пожалуйста, он совсем не умеет себя вести. Меня зовут Энношита.  
      -А…Асахи, - он едва сумел вспомнить свое имя. Карасуно… пугали.   
      -Мы опоздали? Или еще не началось? – спросил Ноя.   
      -Вот-вот начнется, - ответили ему. От вида появившегося субъекта Асахи захотелось закопаться подальше и поглубже. Пирсинг, высветленные волосы… Точно банда.   
      Неизвестный добил сигарету в пару затяжек.   
      -Драка будет интересной, - он бросил Энношите что-то. Асахи разглядел ключ.   
      -Укай-сан, - начал было Ноя, но блондин только махнул рукой.   
      -Ты его сюда приволок, ты за ним и смотришь.  
      Ноя просиял. Асахи захотелось скоропостижно скончаться вот прямо сейчас, или попросту телепортироваться куда-нибудь в Антарктиду, к пингвинам. Укай… легко было догадаться, что именно он стоял за воронами.  
      Карасуно пришли в движение разом,помчались вслед за Энношитой. Ноя потянул Асахи следом, пришлось быстро перебирать ногами и Асахи запоздало испугался, что вороны-то сейчас опять будут прыгать и лететь не предназначенными для людей путями. Но Ноя вел его по обычным дорогам, иногда они обходили основной маршрут Карасуно какими-то улочками, иногда цепляли магистраль. Асахи понял, что вороны старались избегать людных мест.   
      Они собрались у неприметного, вроде бы, дома. Вместо домофона – обычная металлическая дверь. Энношита открыл ее, и Карасуно помчались внутрь, по лестницам. Рыжий мелкий парнишка полез по ржавой пожарной лестнице. Веснушчатого ворона, который рванул было за ним следом, Энношита удержал, качнул головой.  
      -Хината легче, под тобой она оборвется.   
      Асахи и Ноя залетели в дом последними. Они остановились только когда взобрались на крышу.   
      Пока Асахи пытался отдышаться, Карасуно расселись по соседним крышам, и действительно напоминали ворон на ветках. Ноя уселся на краю крыши, махнул Асахи.   
      Внизу стояла компания здоровых крепких ребят. Они, кажется, даже не двигались лишний раз. Асахи прищурился, разглядывая банду, которую не видел до этого.   
      -Это Датеко, - сказал Ноя, - Самый опасный из них Аоне. Его вообще ничем не пробить. Но так в жизни он нормальный, хоть и странноватый. С Хинатой они здорово сошлись.   
      Аоне оказался белобрысым здоровенным парнем. Асахи прикинул, что сам был бы ему по ухо, наверное, или вообще по плечо. Все Датеко были рослыми и плечистыми. Карасуно, в большинстве своем, были куда как меньше. Трудно было представить, что вороны с ними ухитрялись устраивать драки.   
      -Тяжело им, наверное, прыгать, как вы.   
      -А они и не прыгают, - ответил Ноя и протянул Асахи пачку чипсов, - Паркур это наше и некомовское. Другие другим занимаются. Датеко, например, борьбой. Вакунан, которых ты видел, вроде как футболисты. Сейджо, те то ли каратисты, то ли ушуисты. Шираторизава – там тхеквондо и бокс. Потому и драки бывают, - Ноя хмыкнул, - веселые.   
      -А вы ничем таким?..  
      -Бегаем, прыгаем, ломаем кости, - хохотнул Ноя, - Но, в основном, себе. Так, конечно, эта вся ерунда работает, но как только получишь хорошее попадание в голову, сразу забываешь половину вот этих вот штучек.   
      Ноя с трудом проглотил недожеванный ком чипсов, едва не подавившись при этом и ткнул пальцем в шумного длинного парня в конце улицы. За ним быстро появлялись крикливые долговязые ребята, которые быстро, сразу, без разбора, накинулись на Датеко. Завязалась драка.   
      -А это - Джоджензи. Те еще придурки.   
      -Я слышал, они чаще других влипают в истории, - Асахи присмотрелся к парняге, появившимся первым. После пары удачных ударов удача ему изменила и Аоне методично раскатывал его в тонкий блинчик. Впрочем, драка в общем шла ни туда, ни сюда. Явных лидеров не было. На стороне Датеко тоже хватало шумных ребята и драка получилась, словно на базаре. Датеко перед дракой скинули белые куртки с бирюзовой окантовкой, явно, чтобы не испачкать. Асахи заметил, как кому-то из Джодежнзи разбили нос, он стоял на коленях в стороне от драк и тряс головой, пытаясь отплеваться. Асахи замутило.  
      -Влипают, - кивнул Ноя, - Потому что идиоты.  
      -Добрый ты...  
      -Да задолбали они уже всех, - буркнул ворон и вытряхнул последние крохи из пачки, - То они ушуисты, то они каратисты, то тхеквондо, то капоэйра...   
      -А паркур был? – спросил Асахи, старясь смотреть куда угодно, только не вниз. Вороны в драку не лезли. Правильно, банды всегда разбираются один на один.   
      -Был. Но быстро закончился. Они же ничего толком не делают, до конца не доводят. А это тебе не кунг-фу, прошляпишь - поломанные руки и ноги будут наименьшей потерей.   
      Асахи вспомнил Курокаву и предпочел не уточнять подробности истории взаимоотношений Джоджензи и паркура и сменил тему:  
      -А чего они такие... обычные? Вы же стараетесь всегда выделиться из толпы.   
      Джоджензи, в отличие от Датеко и Карасуно, действительно не выделялись. Даже Вакунан таскали какие-то одинаковые напульсники.   
      Ноя растеряно повертел телефон в руках и перевел взгляд вниз, на драку. На другой стороне улицы на крыше Танака и Хината азартно орали, подбадривая Датеко, которые отловили половину прыгучих шумных Джоджензи и теперь подметали ими асфальт.   
      -Да не стараемся, на самом деле. Просто так получается. Что-то вроде моды, - усмехнулся Ноя, - Но по одиночке нас все равно выловить трудно. Эти тоже так пытались. Ходили в рыжих шмотках, орали на улицах, типа им ничего не страшно.   
      -А разве можно так? – насторожился Асахи?  
      -Не запрещено, - ответил Ноя, - Хотя, выловить кого-то из Карасуно или Некомы трудно – нас догнать сложно. А с кем-то вроде Датеко или Ширатори связываться даже с одиночкой рискованно. А вот Джоджензи, которые умеют всего понемногу, проще простого. Они и перестали светиться.   
      Ноя фыркнул.  
      -Они прошлом месяце умудрились до Шираторизавы докопаться. Так говорят, всего двое оттуда отметелили всю их компашку так, что теперь Джоджензи в ту сторону и не смотрят.   
      Драка понемногу стихла. Джоджензи убегали по одному, по двое, что-то орали Датеко, которые обращали на них внимания не больше, чем на муравьев в лесу.   
      -Все. Кино кончилось, - Ноя поднялся, отряхнулся и заозирался, прикидывая самый быстрый путь с крыши. Потом опомнился, хмыкнул, - Пошли. Познакомлю тебя с остальными.   
      Асахи не был уверен, что это хорошая идея, но спорить не стал, тем более, что все его уже видели и наверняка запомнили. Толку-то убегать?  
      Карасуно действительно напоминали дурную воронью стаю. Они радостно приняли Асахи и быстро втянули его в свою свору, словно он был с ними не первый год. Танака, который поначалу пытался не то напугать его, не то поставить на место, оказался своим в доску и вообще душой компании. Они с Ноей были главными балагурами вороньей стаи и оттаскивали на себя львиную долю внимания, чему Асахи был невероятно рад. Рассказывать о себе приходилось отдельными фразами, никто не требовал от него официального представления. Имя спросил и ладно. Когда Асахи шепотом поинтересовался, а почему вороны так легко его приняли, Ноя только пожал плечами.  
      -Ты же со мной.  
      Что имелось в виду, Асахи понял только понаблюдав за стаей со стороны. Воронов было действительно много, но среди них четко прослеживался костяк, который состоял из нескольких человек. Энношита, Танака и Ноя были этой основой. Асахи не знал, почему так, но ему остро захотелось узнать. Это любопытство его почти напугало. Вот чем он никогда не страдал.   
      -А ты вообще чем занимаешь? – спросил Танака.   
      -Учусь на втором курсе…  
      -Что?! – заорали сразу с нескольких сторон.   
      -Тебе сколько лет? – ошалело спросил Рюноске под ехидное ржание Нои.  
      -Девятнадцать мне.  
      Укай все это время сидел в стороне, словно присматривал за всей стаей сразу. Иногда отвечал кому-то по телефону, весело переругивался с воронами постарше, осаживал младших. Асахи косился на него и желудок сжимался. Скажи кому, что видел лидера Карасуно – не поверят. Может, они имя Куро знают? Асахи спросил у Энношиты.  
      -Куро из Некомы? Его Куроо Тецуро зовут.   
      Все, можно помирать счастливым.   
      Постепенно Асахи все больше узнавал о так называемых бандах.  
      Они действительно вышли из школ. В школах подростки часто ведут себя больше как звери. Например – организовывают стаи, в которых правит тот, кто сильнее. Такие стаи больше всего напоминают собачьи своры. И хоть они и могут отличаться в мелочах, в оформлении, основа всегда остается одинаковой. В таких группах обычно выстраивается иерархия, которую трудно нарушить, можно только влиться и подчиниться неписаным и никем не озвученным правилам.   
      Такие группировки часто сталкивались между собой, просто чтобы выяснить, кто главнее на районе, кто сильнее и у кого кулаки и головы крепче. Асахи и в своей школе видел что-то подобное, но сам никогда не понимал стремления помахать кулаками и, выпятив грудь, устраивать петушиные бои на потеху одноклассникам.   
      Банды вышли из школ и со временем отделялись от них все больше и больше, пока окончательно не вышли на улицы. Там они получили свои собственные имена, которые были смутно связаны со школами, или же не связаны вообще. Карасуно, Некома, Фукуродани, Сейджо, Датеко… вороны называли все новые и новые имена, но из всего, что ему наговорили Асахи понял только то, что Карасуно были сильны, настолько, что серьезных противников у них было относительно немного.  
      Самым необычным было то, что каждая команда объединялась вокруг какого-либо спорта, общего увлечения, чаще всего это были какие-то боевые искусства, отчего драки часто превращались в достаточно жестокие, хоть и не фатальные зрелища. Для Карасуно общей темой стал паркур.   
      Вороны оказались забавными и вполне обычными. Никакой мистики, никакого криминала. Просто толпа шумной молодежи, которая волей судьбы и случая оказалась вместе. Асахи с интересом слушал, как тот или иной ворон оказался в Карасуно. Танака, как оказалось, часто дрался и ввязывался в конфликты, которые не всегда заканчивались хорошо и однажды его из крупной передряги вытащили именно Карасуно. Энношита, Киношита и Нарита дружно прогуливали тренировки и часто сталкивались с Карасуно в то время. Сначала подружились, а потом и влились в шумную толпу. Хината пришел сам, увлеченный полетами и прыжками, бешеным ритмом и вороньими крыльями. Ноя, игравший с огнем лет с тринадцати, влился в ряды Карасуно вслед за Танакой. Долговязый угрюмый Цукишима, вообще невесть что забывший в этой шумной своре, был самой натуральной белой вороной, Ноя по секрету рассказал, что вообще-то он тут из-за старшего братца, который переехал в другой город, но связь с Карасуно держит до сих пор. Только хрена с два Кей признается в том, что быть с воронами ему нравится, хоть он и та еще заноза в заднице.   
      Впрочем, банды все еще оставались загадками, как и самые настоящие криминальные группировки. Например, никто так и не сказал, кто такой Укай, и почему их, оказывается, двое, и кто второй.  
      Банды были крепко связаны общей историей и часто становились то врагами, то друзьями, но всегда соперничали между собой, отчего и постоянно выясняли отношения, причем, не всегда на кулаках.   
      Асахи слушал, мотал на ус, пил газировку, которую притащил Ноя, в сумке приткнулись две банки пива, которые ему всучил Танака. Тот тут то там мелькали бутылки с алкоголем и Асахи прикидывал, что скоро придется рвать когти домой. Не хватало еще поиметь себе проблем от пьяных воронов. Для его психики и так слишком много потрясений на сегодня.   
      Он торопливо откланялся и сбежал под пьяные приглашения Танаки заходить еще. Ноя вскоре пристроился рядом. Они шли молча по вечерним улицам и Асахи был благодарен за тишину. Ему надо было отдохнуть. Захотелось куда-то к реке, к морю, к воде. Холодало. Осень приближалась быстрее, чем люди успевали замечать. Асахи внезапно осознал, что прошло больше двух месяцев, как они с Ноей познакомились. Надо же.   
      Два месяца яркой до боли жизни. Странных вечеров, встреч, мест и состояний. Самых лучших, просто потому, что они случались. Стоило подумать, что Ноя жил так всю жизнь, как Асахи становилось совсем немного завидно. Он задумался, а стоило ли оно того? Стоило ли вот так рисковать своей жизнью, бросаться из крайности в крайность, играть сначала с огнем, потом со смертью, просто чтобы добавить жизни яркости? Или же это был просто извращенный вид любви к жизни, когда чем сильнее ты рискуешь, тем больше любишь жизнь?  
      Асахи покосился на Ною. Тот шел, сунув руки в карманы и мечтательным взглядом прослеживал обводы крыш, тусклые пока звезды, с интересом поглядывал на какие-то мелочи, на прохожих. Асахи вспомнил, как Ноя смотрел на огни фаера, какое у него было лицо, когда он бежал и прыгал, взлетая… нет, Ноя действительно любил то, что делал. А сам Асахи. Мог он сказать так же? Было ли хоть что-то, что он отчаянно, до дрожи и до ощутимой боли в груди, любил? Сугавара занимался теннисом, сколько Адзумане его помнил. Как вцепился в ракетку в пять лет, с тех пор и не расстается. Равно как Даичи пропал в волейболе, хоть и не настолько давно – в средней школе. Асахи плавал, учился, читал, смотрел кино… и все.   
      В голове тут же всплыли убеждения Нои, что из него получился бы отличный фаерщик. И паркурщик. И вообще, Асахи, чего ты, я всему научу, не боись!  
      Асахи до ужаса боялся согласиться. Асахи до ужаса боялся, что все-таки поддастся на уговоры Нишинои. Асахи до ужаса боялся, что уже поддался. 

***

  
      Асахи вернулся поздно. Они с Ноей еще долго нарезали круги по району, выискивали кафешки, в которых еще не были.   
      Дома был только Сугавара, он встретил Асахи на пороге, но ничего не говорил, только поздоровался. Асахи думал, что опять где-то прокололся и молча строил планы побега и придумывал сотни отговорок. На самом деле, то, что друзья ничего не знают, было, как минимум, странно. Они с Ноей столько времени таскались вместе, что уж перед каким-то знакомыми должны были спалиться.   
      -А где Даичи?  
      -На свидании, - ответил Сугавара. Асахи морозом обдало от голоса друга. Коуши пытался говорить нормально, но, Адзумане слишком давно его знал. И слишком хорошо.   
      Сугавара замахал руками.  
      -Ну правда, совести у вас нет, мне здесь холодно и одиноко, между прочим!  
      Асахи шутку не поддержал. Зато вспомнил, что в сумке были две банки пива, врученные Танакой. А он еще жалел, что не отдал их Ное.   
      -Хочешь выпить? – спросил Асахи. Сугавара удивленно округлил глаза, но потом сник и кивнул.   
      Они сидели, привалившись спиной к дивану, и негромко разговаривали. Свет не включали, но фонарный свет с улицы разгонял темноту, прояснял ее до сумрака.   
      -Я вот думаю, - говорил Суга, - Мы знакомы лет с трех, с тех пор как я переехал. А заметил только ты. У меня есть три варианта, - он принялся загибать пальцы, - Либо я настолько хороший актер, либо Даичи настолько твердолобый, что его ничем не прошибешь, либо он заметил, но продолжает делать вид, что не в курсе.   
      Сугавара вздыхает.  
      -И я даже не знаю, какой вариант хуже.   
      -Наверное, третий, - неуверенно отозвался Асахи. Он правда не знал, что сказать или сделать. То, что Сугавара неровно дышит к Даичи он заметил не так давно и не мог точно сказать, с каких пор Коуши увлекся другом.   
      Сугавара хмыкнул, но не ответил.  
      -Я честно думал сначала, что мне кажется, - сказал Асахи, - потом подумал, что у вас все в порядке, ну, в смысле…  
      Он стушевался, но Суга только молча кивнул.  
      -Он с Мичимией там, помнишь ее? – спросил Сугавар. Асахи кивнул, вздрогнул, когда Сугавар с силой хлопнул себя по щекам.  
      -Так, ну со мной все ясно. А с тобой что? Что это за ворон был у ворот сегодня? Это с ним ты пропадал в последнее время?  
      Асахи опешил от вопросов, но тайна горьким комом сидела внутри и его прорвало. Он взахлеб рассказывал, как познакомился с Ноей, как пересекся впервые, как они шатались по городу, как влипали в передряги, сколько обходили дворов, улиц, домов. Асахи как на покаянии сидел и говорил-говорил-говорил, рассказав и про Курокаву, и про банды. Он едва успел притормозить, чтобы не проболтаться о тайнах, вроде лидерства воронов или имени Куро. Незачем. Друзья друзьями, но Асахи как-то не слишком хотел проверять на своей шкуре злопамятность членов группировок.   
      Сугавара слушал молча, только иногда прикладывался к банке с пивом. Когда Асахи закончил, он долго молчал и Адзумане нервничал все больше, гадая, что сейчас скажет друг. Он был готов даже к тому, что Коуши сейчас просто выставит его с вещами за дверь, хоть этого, конечно, не случилось бы.   
      -А фотки росписи есть? – спросил Сугавара. Асахи кивнул, нашел в телефоне фотки, которые сделал Ноя, потому что «я свой и раскокать могу где-то по дороге, жаль будет, если совсем фоток не останется». Суга смотрел фотки с едва заметной улыбкой.   
      -Красиво. А у тебя контактов этой Каэде нет?   
      -У Нои есть, он ее нашел потом.   
      -Спроси, пожалуйста.  
      -Ладно, - согласился Асахи, все еще ожидая подвоха. Но Коуши спокойно вернул телефон и чуть грустно улыбнулся.   
      -У тебя все на лице написано. Даичи же сказал: мы не имеем права что-то тебе выговаривать, мы же не твои родители. Но если что-то случится, не молчи, ладно? Поможем, чем сможем.   
      Асахи кивнул, сглатывая ком в горле. 

***

  
      Вороны шумели, орали и, ругаясь, поздравляли именинника с круглой датой. Асахи не знал этого ворона, на прошлых встречах стаи его не было. Танака громким шепотом просветил, что он ухитрился сломать ногу и валялся в больничке, теперь вот вернулся, аккурат к восемнадцатилетию. Три праздника в одном.   
      Праздновали шумно, весело, наливали всем, даже Асахи, который пытался протестовать, но одна из немногочисленных девушек Карасуно – Шимизу – просто вручила ему стакан и так ласково улыбнулась, что Асахи на какое-то время выпал из реальности. Танака и Ноя едва не в голос выли, и ползли за Киеко, завывая как привидения и вопрошая, почему она их так не любит. Асахи краснел и бледнел, но по смеху воронов понял, что шутка явно не новая. Когда клоунада закончилась, Ноя негромко – так, чтобы слышал только Асахи – сказал.  
      -Я ревную.  
      Асахи замер и безуспешно попытался сделать вид, что он ничего не слышал, или не понял.   
      Услышал. И понял.  
      По-хорошему, следовало уйти. Алкоголь никогда не доводил до добра. По-хорошему, стоило уйти сразу, как только началась попойка. По-хорошему вообще не стоило связываться с воронами, кошками, да хоть кем.  
      Впрочем, синяк на скуле ясно давали понять, что «по-хорошему» у Асахи не было давно и уже, наверное, будет нескоро. Он не знал, до сих пор не знал, зачем, но согласился на тренировки. И теперь осваивал элементарные прыжки под руководством Нои. У воронов, как оказалось, был свой зал, который держал Укай. Не тот, который следил за воронами, а старший – его дед. Один из прыжков закончился немного не так как планировалось и Асахи пролетел мимо мата, вписавшись аккурат в угол деревянного невысокого щита. Ноя долго пытался понять, как у него так вообще получилось и сказал, что на сегодня тренировка окончена. А то они рискуют опоздать.   
      Щека почти не болела, но завтра картинка будет та еще. Впрочем, Асахи не жаловался. Сам влез в это – сам и думай, что будешь Сугаваре с Даичи сочинять. Хотя, пожалуй, только Савамуре. Суга же в курсе.   
      Когда веселье плавно перетекло в откровенную попойку, на которой Укай соревновался со старшими воронами в «кто кого перепьет», Ноя потянул Асахи за рукав и кивком предложил сбежать. Асахи согласился тут же.   
      Ноя утащил его на крышу многоэтажки. Они часто заканчивали свои встречи в подобных местах. Ноя рассказывал о веселых приключениях из жизни Карасуно, очень много историй было связано с его другом Танакой. Действительно веселый парень, шумный, но верный и за друзей готов горы свернуть. В Карасуно, да и в бандах вообще это ценилось.   
      Асахи уселся на крышу спиной оперевшись о парапет. Он так и не привык сидеть на краю крыши, но Ноя обещал, что это пройдет. Именно этого, впрочем, Асахи и боялся.   
      Боялся привыкнуть к жизни, полной шума, беготни и опасностей, причем, вполне реальных. Хотел ли он вообще влипать во все это? Трудно сказать. Боязно было, с одной стороны. И абсурдно хотелось до дрожи – с другой.   
      Ноя слез с парапета, склонился над ним.  
      -О чем задумался?  
      Асахи пожал плечами.   
      -В странном месте я оказался. Никогда не думал, что будет что-то такое.   
      Ноя улыбнулся, уселся напротив.   
      -Разве плохо?  
      -Нет, просто странно. Правду говорят, что не стоит загадывать наперед.   
      Ноя потянулся к Асахи, прищурившись, принялся чертить что-то прямо на горящей скуле.  
      -Ты что делаешь? – настороженно спросил Адзумане. Ворон невнятно пробурчал что-то, потом ответил яснее:  
      -Тебе тот узор шел. Правда. Никогда не думал сделать татуировку?  
      -Что? Нет!  
      Ноя рассмеялся.   
      -Зря. Тебе бы пошло.   
      Асахи стушевался. Ноя смотрел совсем как тогда на фестивале: жадно, горячо, пристально. Асахи запоздало понимает, что по-хорошему, его здесь быть не должно.   
      Ноя одним движением перетекает из одного положения в другое, оперевшись о парапет, он нависает над Асахи и, склонившись ниже, тянется к нему.   
      Что?  
      Дыхание у Нои горячее, оно разбегается теплом по щеке, отдается мурашками на загривке.  
      Что?  
      Губы едва касаются губ. Темные невозможные глаза скрываются под бледными веками, на которых с такого расстояния можно пересчитать все сосуды под тонкой кожей.   
      Что?  
      Асахи делает раньше, чем думает. Кулак приходится вскользь, но этого достаточно. Ноя легкий, его отматывает назад. Асахи зол. И напуган.   
      -Ты что творишь?!  
      Ноя держится за подбитую челюсть и не смотрит на Асахи. Взгляд вперен куда-то в пол. Ноя не улыбается. И не отвечает. Он просто переводит взгляд на Асахи. Темный и тусклый.   
      Асахи несется прочь, бегом с крыши, торопится домой, не разбирая дороги. Он скатывается по лестнице, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки. Ему уже все равно, что его могут услышать, он рвется наружу, наружу, прочь от проклятой птицы.   
      Что только что произошло? Что вообще должно было произойти?  
      Асахи налетает на кого-то, торопливо извиняется, на глаза попадается белоснежная повязка на плече, но он не обращает внимания, несется дальше, словно за ним гонится вся воронья стая разом. Он бежит, не оглядываясь до самого дома. Всю дорогу ему мерещится вороний силуэт за спиной. 

***

  
      Ноя не звонит, не пишет, не появляется возле универа. Не звонит и не пишет, потому что Асахи добавил его номер в черный список. Не появляется возле универа… да черт знает, почему. Но Асахи кается, что он все же где-то есть. Где-то поблизости. И всякий раз высматривает мелкого ворона на крышах. Но там пусто.   
      Первым неладное, как обычно, замечает Сугавара. Асахи давно шутит, что тому не в журналисты надо было идти, а в психологи, сидели бы с Даичи в соседних кабинетах. Коуши ловит его, когда Даичи задерживается в зале.   
      -Поругался со своим вороном.  
      Асахи роняет книжку, которую безуспешно пытался прочесть, затравленно смотрит на друга.  
      -Даичи пока еще не в курсе? – спросил Асахи с надеждой.   
      -Он делает вид, что нет, - смеется Коуши, поднимает книгу, смотрит на обложку, чему-то улыбаясь.   
      -Я… не знаю.  
      -Что делать? – спрашивает Сугавара и пожимает плечами, - Раз уж ты связался с воронами, то поступай как они: делай, что хочется, а там разберешься.  
      -Это не лучший выход.   
      -Не лучший, - кивает Коуши, протягивает книгу Асахи, - Но ведь и Карасуно не лучшая компания.   
      Асахи вздыхает раз, другой, а потом решается и, как всего-то несколько дней назад, как на духу рассказывает Сугаваре о том, что произошло. Суга долго молчит, а потом растерянно трет нос.  
      -А сам что думаешь?  
      -Я? – растерянно переспрашивает Асахи и беспомощно пожимает плечами. Что он только за последнее время не передумал. Первое время он думал, что все к лучшему и пытался себя в этом убедить. Он вернется к тренировкам, нормально возьмется за учебу, друзья перестанут за него постоянно переживать, все здорово же. Но убедить себя в этом не получалось, хоть ты плачь, потому что все эти вещи – последнее, о чем он вообще думал. В тот момент он испугался. Потому что не знал, как реагировать, что делать, что сказать. Он испугался, потому что дружба враз рухнула.   
      Асахи вспомнил темный тяжелый взгляд и подумал, а была ли вообще дружба?  
      Он скучал. Он до одури до идиотизма скучал по воронам, по прогулкам, по бегу и постоянному ощущению, что они сейчас попадутся на чем-то. Он так отчаянно скучал по Ное, но у него уж не хватало сил бояться еще и этого. Асахи занимался втихую, продолжал прыгать, не зная, зачем вообще это делает, если общение в Ноей и воронами свернулось. Асахи ходил по городу с постоянными мыслями «а вот здесь мы с Ноей…»   
      Асахи сдался, когда понял, что ему чертовски хочется, чтобы Ноя снова ухватил его за руку, как привык. И ладонь у ворона маленькая, хрупкая на вид, но жесткая, шершавая, сильная. Он попытался представить, чтобы было бы если…  
      -Но… он же парень, - выдает наконец-то Асахи главное, что его беспокоит. Насколько меньше было бы проблем, будь он девчонкой. А потом вспоминает, кому и что говорит.  
      -Суга… прости, я не…  
      Сугавара смеется громко и искренне.  
      -Да, это, пожалуй, главная проблема. Но если она единственная, то поднимай свою задницу и иди искать своего ворона. Вам нужно, как минимум, поговорить.   
      Первое, что делает Асахи – возвращает номер Нои из черного списка. Он звонит пару раз, но всякий раз никто не берет трубку и Асахи чертыхается. Он знает, где могут тусить вороны, но оббегать все места будет проблематично. Он отправляет Ное смс-ку, но на ответ особо не надеется. Асахи жалеет, что не взял номер Танаки, тот наверняка знал, где друг шатается. Впрочем, если у Карасуно сегодня очередные разборки, то и Танака бы не помог.   
      Асахи проверяет телефон, но там пусто, и он бежит к ближайшей точке сбора Карасуно, мысленно прокладывая путь к другим. Был бы он одним из них, умел бы он прыгать так, как они, можно было бы срезать кое-где. Асахи почти смеется от этой мысли. Серьезно, он хочет быть одним из них? Примерить чужие крылья? Пора признаться хотя бы себе, что он окончательно спятил. Наверное, так и попадают в Карасуно, Некому, вообще в любую подобную банду. Просто ты постепенно и незаметно сходишь с ума.   
      Он слышит шум неподалеку от третьей точки. Асахи думает, что ему просто кажется, что он настолько хочет услышать хоть что-то, что уже придумывает на ходу. Он останавливается, сдерживает сбитое дыхание, вслушивается. Шум города мешает, но Асахи все же улавливает характерные знакомые звуки и срывается с места. Он – тот, кого пренебрежительно называют цивилами, его не тронут. А еще на разборки никогда не носят оружие. Асахи едва не влетает в центр драки и успевает затормозить и скрыться в открытом подъезде. Окно на лестничной площадке открыто, Асахи высовывается в него едва ли не по пояс, всматривается в черно-белую толпу. Карасуно дерутся, ожесточенно и зло. Асахи как-то видел, как вороны цапались с кошками и та драка выглядела совсем по-другому, как дружеская потасовка. Здесь не было ничего подобного. Здесь били всерьез. Под стеной сидел кто-то из вражеской группировки, и утирал кровавые сопли. На другой стороне улочки один из воронов сидел над другим, второй был, похоже, без сознания. Асахи взглядом отыскал Ною, который в этот момент ловким ударом колена попадает в пах противнику и того складывает пополам. Ноя добивает сверху, несется к Танаке, сцепившимся с противником, который выглядел не менее свирепо, чем сам Рюноске.   
      У противников на плечах – белые повязки и Асахи с трудом вспоминает, что уже видел такие. Точно, когда он убегал в тот памятный вечер. Многоэтажка на территории Сейджо… это они и были?  
      Асахи вертит головой, пытаясь оценить, насколько все хорошо или плохо. Он видит как Хината с Кагеямой вдвоем теснят к стене одного из Сейджо, тот отбивается и ухитряется огрызаться в процессе. Ему на помощь торопиться другой боец Сейджо, его перехватывают и он орет:  
      -Ойкава, выруби их!  
      Ойкаве торопятся помочь, но вороны перехватывают всех на подходе, не давая объединиться, и вырубают поодиночке. Единственная драка один на один – Танаки и парня с короткими высветленным полосами. Они замирают друг напротив друга как бойцовские псы. У Танаки распухла скула, его противник постоянно сплевывает кровь. Асахи отстраненно отмечает, что полоски над виском у бойца из Сейджо, как лампасы на куртках.  
      Танака с боевым кличем кидается на врага, тот отводит руку и Асахи кричит:  
      -Нет, Танака, стой! У него нож!  
      Рюноске налетает на него вихрем, ничего не видя и не слыша, осыпает врага градом ударов. Тот, опешив, отступает, не ожидав такого напора. Но ворона хватает ненадолго, он оступается, хватает за бок, неверяще смотрит на перепачканную кровью ладонь.   
      Драка тут же замирает. Ноя бросается к другу, Ойкава подлетает к противнику Танаки, нависает над ним, с другой стороны его за шиворот хватает другой парень из Сейджо – такой же высокий, сильный даже на вид, он пару раз встряхивает свою жертву, нож вылетает.  
      -Ты придурок! – орет Ойкава, - Мы не используем оружие, дебил!  
      Асахи слышит как открывается дверь, оборачивается. Из квартиры выглядывает женщина и начинает что-то неразборчиво кричать, обвиняя его в чем-то. Асахи разбирает слово «полиция» и большего не надо. Он выкатывается из окна, приземляясь на ноги. Невысоко, в другой ситуации он бы даже порадовался такому маленькому достижению, но сейчас не до того, он бросается к Танаке. Тот кривится, плюется и орет, чтобы «эту пидорскую крысу» ему подали на блюде с голубой каемочкой и он сделает из него отбивную. На него смотрят с ужасом все – и вороны, и Сейджо. Из окна высовывается женщина, кричит, размахивая руками, вдали слышны сирены полиции. Сейджо сматываются первыми, вороны тормозят, Энношита отправляет всех прочь. Карасуно разбегаются неохотно, но второй окрик делает свое и вскоре на улочке остаются только Танака, Ноя, Асахи и Энношита.   
      -Нужно в больницу, - говорит Ноя.  
      -Нельзя, - тут же огрызается Танака, - будут вопросы, да и полиция на нас давно зуб точит. Я в порядке, нормально все.  
      -Нужен врач, - говорит Энношита и кому-то звонит. Асахи слышит имя Укая и понимает, что пока они будут искать врача, согласного подлатать подбитого ворона, Танака может истечь кровью, даже если рана и не серьезная.   
      Удача, выживают еще и самые удачливые.   
      Асахи звонит Сугаваре. У него дрожат руки, а другая ладонь в крови, потому что он помогает зажимать широкую рану на боку. Коуши поднимает трубку после третьего гудка.   
      -Все прошло так хорошо, что…  
      -Суга, Даичи дома? – обрывает Асахи. Сугавара, видимо, по голосу понимает, что что-то случилось, и отвечает быстро:  
      -Да.   
      -Если он собрался на свидание, тормозни его. Он мне нужен как врач.   
      -Ты цел? – спрашивает Сугавара.  
      -Я – да, - отвечает Асахи и кладет трубку. До дома здесь немного, Рюноске должен дотянуть. Сирены полиции совсем близко, - Ноя, помнишь дорогу?  
      Ноя кивает, подхватывает Танаку, помогая подняться, попутно зажимая рану ладонью, Асахи подхватывает с другой стороны. Энношита смотрит молча, кивает, снова набирает Укая и уже на бегу докладывает, а Ноя с Асахи торопливо тащат Танаку прочь, как можно быстрее. Еще бы не попасться на глаза кому не надо.   
      Дорога домой растягивается до бесконечности и Асахи только молиться, чтобы Танака дотянул. Даичи – отличник, который и ночевал бы в универе, если бы позволили. Любую практику, любые дополнительные он брал охотно, вызывался первым. Асахи верил, что Савамура справится. Он предпочел пока не думать, что если у него не получится. Нельзя, нельзя, потом, все потом.  
      Они ухитряются протащить Танаку по лестнице почти бесшумно. Дверь открывается после первого же пинка Нои, Сугавара отступает в сторону, Асахи встречается глазами в Даичи и взглядом просит помочь. Да, виноват, со всех сторон виноват, но это потом, все потом, тут человек умирает!  
      Савамура сжимает зубы, на скулах ходят желваки, но он торопится, помогает втащить уже бессознательного Танаку на кухню, Асахи впервые слышит, как Даичи ругается, на чем свет стоит. Застеленный простыней стол стоит посреди кухни, возле мойки – какие-то инструменты. Савамура выпинывает с кухни всех и прикрывает дверь. Ноя какое-то время стоит перед дверью, сверля ее взглядом. Асахи рядом сползает по стенке, запускает пальцы в растрепанные волосы, закусывает губы. Ему выть охота, потому что он понимает, как на самом деле подставляет Даичи. Если что-то пойдет не так, если Танака, не дай бог, все же не переживет сегодняшний день, виноват, по закону будет именно Савамура. И Даичи, зная все это, рискнул, все равно рискнул, поверил беспутному другу.   
      Он чувствует как его настойчиво тянут за запястья. Асахи открывает глаза и видит Сугавару. Коуши хмурится, дергает его за руки.   
      -Иди умойся, смотреть страшно.   
      Ноя все так же стоит у двери и Асахи не смотрит на него, идет в ванную и там сует голову под струю холодной воды. Разводы – розовые. Он стирает полуприсохшую кровь с рук, словно киллер после дела, как в кино. От этой ассоциации хочется нервно хихикать, но Асахи давит истерику на корню, тщательно вытирает ладони, набрасывает на плечи полотенце и уступает ванну Ное. Лицо у ворона похоже на маску.   
      Сугавара ничего не спрашивает, откапывает откуда-то бутылку чего-то явно крепкого, наливает в чашку, протягивает Асахи. Тот мотает головой.   
      -Давай, - настаивает Коуши и Адзумане неловко принимает чашку, едва не роняет. Он зажмуривается, залпом выпивает крепкое пойло, хотя и знать не знает, что это такое. Алкоголь обжигает горло, ощущения, словно он сейчас дохнет огнем, как самый настоящий дракон. Сугавара отбирает пустую чашку, проделывает то же самое с Ноей. Тот тупо моргает, только сейчас, наверное, осознавая, где находится и что вообще происходит вокруг. Он послушно принимает чашку, выпивает так же – залпом, откашливается, падает на диван рядом с Асахи и сверлит взглядом стену. Сугавара вздыхает, понимая, что приводить их в порядок придется ему. Действительно надо было идти в психологи.  
      -Такого раньше не бывало? – спросил он Ною. Ворон сцепляет руки в замок, брови болезненно вздрагивают, сходясь на переносице.   
      -В драках – никогда. Мы же не убить друг друга хотим.   
      Голос сипит, но Асахи словно отходит от стазиса и слушает тоже.   
      -Такое было, когда мы гоняли не тех, кого надо, с района. Два года назад, когда я только пришел, Шимада получил три ножевых от наркоши. Но это – другое. Там мы этого ждем, потому что знаем, с кем связываемся. Но это – другое, - повторяет он, - Это же – другое.   
      Асахи кладет ладонь ему между лопаток, не зная, как утешить. Ноя вздрагивает, прикрывает на миг глаза. На непонимающий взгляд Сугавары Асахи говорит:  
      -В разборках между разными бандами оружие запрещено.   
      Сугавара удивленно вскидывает брови, но не отвечает.   
      Асахи обхватывает Ною за плечи, притягивает к себе. Коуши исчезает, словно его и не было.   
      -Тот парень, - глухо говорит Ноя, - я не помню его в Сейджо. Кто-то из новых.   
      Асахи думает. Одного из Сейджо он знает. Видел в универе. В голове зреет что-то вроде плана, но в мыслях такой кавардак, что план откладывается до лучших времен.   
      -Что ты там делал? – спрашивает Ноя. Асахи вспоминает, что Ноя в драке телефон всегда ставит на беззвук, если вообще берет с собой.   
      -Поговорить… - бубнит он. Адзумане чувствует взгляд ворона и смотрит куда угодно, только не на него, - И извиниться. Я не хотел, среагировал раньше, чем подумал, я правда тебя не ненавижу, ничего такого.   
      Ноя слушает внимательно, смотрит искоса.   
      -Я… испугался просто. Не знал, что делать, до сих пор не знаю, - Асахи качает головой. Ноя накрывает его ладонь на плече, переплетается пальцами.  
      -А что хочешь сделать?  
      Асахи растеряно пожимает плечами.   
      -Просто… делать как получится, наверное.   
      -Плыть по течению – не лучшая идея, - неожиданно рассудительно говорит Ноя. Асахи кивает, чувствуя, как жжет щеки, склоняется, тянется к Ное как тот – совсем недавно, замирает, когда чувствует чужое дыхание. Сейчас или никогда, - решается он и прижимается к губам Нои. В голове – белый шум. Перед глазами – пляшут круги, видные даже за закрытыми веками. Ноя отвечает осторожно, словно боится спугнуть, но уверенно, обхватывает губами губы, чуть прижимает зубами, обхватывает ладонью затылок, зарываясь пальцами в длинные волосы. Асахи глохнет и, кажется, слепнет на время. Тем ярче и острее ощущения. Он первым разрывает поцелуй и Ноя тут же прижимается губами к подбородку, ведет кончиком языка по краю челюсти. Асахи старается выровнять дыхание, получается плохо. Ноя отстраняется, выпутывается из объятий, отсаживается на другой край дивана, облизывается.   
      Они сидят в тишине друг напротив друга. Асахи натыкается глазами на пятна крови на белой футболке Нои и думает, что надо бы и самому переодеться.   
      Пока он ищет чистую футболку, Ноя проверяет телефон: Асахи слышит, как Ноя набирает сообщение. Сугавара появляется, как привидение, протягивает им пластиковые стаканчики.   
      -Осторожно, горячее, - говорит он.   
      -Откуда? – спрашивает Асахи.  
      -Выходил, - пожимает он плечами, внимательно всматриваясь в лица, - Тут недалеко, раз уж кухня пока занята.   
      Все, как один, оборачиваются к закрытой двери. Оттуда не доносится ни звука.   
      Даичи выходит спустя полчаса, молча идет в ванную и становится под ледяной душ прямо в одежде. Асахи порывается вытащить его оттуда, но Сугавара закрывает ему рот, мотает головой и кивает на кухню, где уже скрылся Ноя.   
      -Я сам, - говорит он одними губами. Асахи кивает и торопится следом за вороном.  
      Танака голый по пояс все еще без сознания, бледный, но точно живой – грудь вздымалась и опускалась в такт дыханию. Рана на боку была скрыта под повязкой, инструменты перепачканы в крови, как и простынь на столе. Ноя долго молчит, а потом утирает глаза и принимается что-то быстро строчить в телефоне. Асахи не чувствует под собой ног.   
      Ноя звонит кому-то, нетерпеливо стучит пальцами по стене.   
      -Саэко-чан? Да, можно приезжать.   
      На вопросительный взгляд он отвечает:   
      -Это старшая сестра Танаки, она его заберет.   
      К тому времени как приезжает Саэко, Даичи успевает более-менее прийти в себя, а Сугавара и Асахи убирают все лишнее. Танака пришел в себя, но за первый же громкий звук получил по ушам от Нои.  
      -Мы в гостях, - прошипел ворон, в дверях показался Даичи и Рюноске заткнулся. Вставать сам не пробовал, только перебрался на диван с помощью Нои и Асахи. Асахи сунулся было благодарить Даичи, но Савамура зыркнул так, что Адзумане поторопился исчезнуть с глаз долой.   
      Саэко оказалась громкой, едва ли не громче своего обожаемого младшего братца. Она не затискала Рю только потому, что тот был ранен, хотя глядел и огрызался он вполне бодро. Вместо этого она попыталась затискать Даичи за то, что спас ее беспутного братца. На попытку всучить ему деньги Даичи даже обиделся.   
      -Я же врач, пусть и будущий. Просто… не попадай в эту ситуацию снова, - сказал он. Рюноске кивнул. Теперь точно будет внимательнее смотреть, куда и как летит.   
      Ноя уехал вместе с Танаками. Напоследок он сжал ладонь Асахи, поблагодарил Савамуру и ушел последним. Когда дверь закрылась, Асахи показалось, что перед ним с лязгом захлопнулась дверь клетки. Он медленно обернулся к друзьям, даже не пытаясь продумать, что будет говорить сейчас. Он видел и красные глаза Савамуры, и как у него все еще подрагивали руки.   
      -Карасуно, - тяжело уронил Даичи, - Вот с кем ты был все это время.   
      Асахи заставил себя не прятать глаза. Он понимал, что решение остаться с воронами и дальше – в корне неправильное. Но он, кажется уже ничего не мог с этим поделать. Да и не хотел.   
      -Я виноват перед вами, - сказал Асахи тихо, - Я правда виноват. Я не заслужил ни вашей дружбы, ни доверия… Мне жаль. Но они не такие плохие, как о них думают. Я не вправе даже просить вас о прощении или помощи, - Асахи посмотрел на Савамуру. Тот молчал, слушал. Сугавара смотрел так…жалость пополам с горечью – не то, что Асахи хотел бы видеть, - Я никогда не смогу оплатить этот долг, - сказал Асахи, глядя Савамуре в глаза. Хватит прятаться, - Но я не могу бросить их. Я не вправе просить этого, не вправе надеяться, но все же… пожалуйста, простите, если сможете.   
      Тишина была столь густая, что ее можно было пощупать, взять руками прямо из воздуха.   
      -Он везучий. Нож пропорол мышцы, глубоко не вошел, - сказал наконец Савамура, - Повезло еще, что он отрубился, иначе пришлось бы на живую, у меня нет ничего для анестезии.   
      Он смотрел устало, и выглядел измученным, словно пара часов состарила его сразу лет на пять. Асахи с трудом проглотил ком в горле, вместо этого защипало в носу.  
      -Спасибо.   
      -Идиоты, - буркнул Сугавара и ушел на кухню. Вскоре послышался грохот чайника.   
      -Расскажешь все, - сказал Даичи.  
      -Могу и познакомить, - улыбнулся Асахи, - Они правда хорошие ребята.  
      -Если ты сделаешь меня их штатным врачом, я тебя придушу, а Суга поможет спрятать труп.  
      -Идет, - с облегчением рассмеялся Асахи.

***

  
      Асахи не стал героем дня просто потому, что ему удалось скинуть эту роль на Даичи. Он ухитрился-таки затащить его к Карасуно, где вороны подняли неимоверный галдеж, пока не появился Укай и не успокоил дурную стаю. Сугавара сразу влился в разношёрстный коллектив, Савамура же упирался и старался держаться особняком, но очень быстро стал своим. Асахи же тихо радовался, что друзья все-таки его поняли. Хотя, отходняк потом ловили все трое. Ночью никто из них так и не уснул, вместо этого Сугавара достал ту самую бутылку и они втроем добили ее, под конец едва не рыдая на плече друг у друга. Асахи рассказал все, что знал сам, на этот раз – без утайки и секретов. Савамура периодически ругался, слыша о безумных прыжках и полиции. Но прийти к Карасуно согласился. Тем более, что Ноя сам позвал – позвонил среди ночи Асахи и сказал, что его друзья могут прийти. Их будут рады видеть.   
      Танака действительно легко отделался и уже через пару дней явился на общий сбор, где хвастался полученной раной, и рассказывал, что, раз шрамы украшают мужчину, то он среди них всех будет самый красивый.   
      Сейджо долго извинялись. Особенно проникновенно извинения звучали от парня, который учился с Асахи, Сугой и Даичи в одном универе. Асахи встретил его в коридоре, отловил, пока тот не понял, что к чему, и тихо и внятно попросил прийти к Карасуно и хотя бы извиниться. Отловленный только кивал болванчиком и обещал, что все будет. Сугавара потом на недоуменное лицо Асахи долго смеялся и объяснил, что, если Адзумане собрался-таки влиться в стаю Карасуно, то их теперь будут бояться еще больше. Потому что, Асахи, правда, ты себя в зеркало давно видел?  
      Ноя продолжил его тренировать. Правда в зале они старались держаться друг от друга подальше, потому что тогда тренировка быстро заканчивалась. Асахи быстро осваивал паркур, прыгал, бежал, взлетал над препятствиями и Ноя смотрел восхищенно и жадно. А потом они забивались в укромные места и пропадали друг в друге, так что потом горели губы, ладони, все тело. Асахи постепенно начал привыкать к вещам с высоким горлом, Ноя – отвыкал от шорт.   
      Плавание Асахи бросил.   
      Все это вспоминается ровной пленкой от старого фотоаппарата, набором кадров. Что угодно, только бы не думать о том, что он собирается сделать.   
      "Что. Я. Здесь. Делаю?" - думает Асахи, глядя вниз. Высота небольшая, и он легко справлялся с ней в зале. Но то в зале, на матах, пусть и жестких.  
      Ноя стоит внизу и смотрит уверенно. Он знает, что Асахи справится. Верит в это безоговорочно. Сам учил же.  
      Что он здесь делает? Он же никогда не хотел оказаться здесь. Он никогда и не думал падать на хвост сумасшедшим экстремалами, бегущим ради самого бега. Ради сути движения. Ради жизни...  
      Асахи встряхивает головой, задыхается от слабого ветра. Он боится еще и потому, что понимает: один шаг и все пропал человек. Так обычно и происходит: ты падаешь во что-то как в омут, пропадая напрочь. Был человек и вышел. Так влетать во что-то - смертельно.   
      Асахи смотрит на Юу.  
      Или в кого-то.  
      Нет. Он не станет. Он вернётся к своей нормальной жизни, где все спокойно, выверенно, распланировано и знакомо, где все...  
      -Асахи, - зовет Ноя.   
      Асахи жмурится, но кажется - видит сквозь закрытые веки.  
      Где все скучно, однообразно. Знакомо и предсказуемо. И дни неотличимы друг от друга. И год проходит за неделю, а то и за сутки.   
      Адзумане смотрит на Юу. Тот улыбается, радостно и предвкушающе в преддверии нового забега.   
      -Прыгай, Асахи.  
      Асахи вдыхает судорожно, резко, глубоко - до боли в ребрах.   
      Говорят, что человек перерождается постоянно. Студент появился - школьником меньше. Мальчик исчез - появился мужчина. Ты сегодняшний отличаешь от себя-вчерашнего.   
      Прежний Асахи умер где-то между первой встречей с сумасшедшими Карасуно и первым прыжком в зале. Отступать поздно. И некуда. И не хочется.  
      Там Ноя ждет...  
      Асахи прыгает.


End file.
